


Vegas

by kjsx2



Category: CWHL - Fandom, Canadian Women's Hockey Team - Fandom, NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, United States Women's Hockey Team, United States Women's National Soccer Team - Fandom, Women's Hockey RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjsx2/pseuds/kjsx2
Summary: Four members of the United States Women’s National Soccer Team decide to take a trip to Las Vegas following the completion of their season. Allie Long, Alex Morgan, Kelley O’Hara and Emily Sonnett were just looking to take in a couple of shows, do a bit of gambling, enjoy the nightlife and just chill out for a weekend. No husbands or girlfriends allowed, only the 4 of them spending some time together off the pitch having fun. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Emily rolls over in bed and immediately regrets the action as she finds herself running to the bathroom to purge her body of the alcohol, she ingested last night. Lifting herself up from the floor and chin from the toilet bowl rim, she slowly moves towards the sink looking in the mirror and not liking what she sees. She looks like a raccoon and is wearing last nights dress. How the fuck did I even make it to bed she wonders, as she begins the process of cleaning herself up. Heading back into the room, she digs in her bag for some Advil and downs a bottle of water. Assuming her roommate Kelley is still passed out she decides to grab some clothes and shower away the evenings' grime. Once she is clean, dressed and has brushed her teeth she feels somewhat human and after looking at the time on her phone decides to be a good teammate and friend and collect coffees and food for her and her roomie. She collects what she needs and heads out of the room in search of a coffee spot.

 

Returning to the room a short time later, she puts the coffee and food down on the table and walks over to the bed where she realizes that Kelley isn’t there, it’s only pillows and sheets. Thinking that maybe she ended up crashing in Alex and Allie’s room, Emily goes about eating her breakfast and drinking her coffee. She grabs her phone from the nightstand and sends her fellow Georgia girl a quick message.

**New Message**

Sonny: I bought you a coffee and some breakfast, if you’re not here in a half hour I’m going to eat it. I have Advil as well, I’m sure after last night you are going to need it.

 

Emily chills out for a bit waiting for Kelley to return to the room, but there is no sign of her. She decides to go and check with Alex and Allie and see if the freckled defender crashed in their room. Knocking on the door, she is met by the scary sight of a clearly hungover Allie Long complete with crazy hair and bloodshot eyes.

 **Emily:** Is KO with you? I sent her a message that I had coffee, she never misses out on her morning coffee and I didn’t get a response back.

 **Allie:** She isn’t with us. Alex do you know where KO is?

 **Alex:** No, did you check the floor? She might have just crashed there. I’ll come with you, give me a minute to finish getting dressed.

 

Alex finishes getting dressed and they walk down the hall back to Emily and Kelley’s room. The coffee and muffin are right where Emily left them and there is no sign of Kelley anywhere.

 

 **Emily:** I’m kinda getting worried Alex, this is totally unlike her.

 **Alex:** We’ll find her Sonny, have you tried calling and messaging her?

 **Emily:** Yeah, no response to either. I’ve left her a couple of voicemails as well.

 **Alex:** I’m going to grab Allie and I’ll be back, she can’t have gone too far. Don’t worry Sonny we’ll find her, this is KO we’re talking about chances are she is wandering around lost as per usual and her phone is dead.  

 **Emily:** Ok, I’ll wait here and let you know if she comes back or I hear anything from her. Thanks, Alex.

 

Alex leaves the room to get Allie while Emily sits and waits. Looking over at the unmade bed beside her and seeing Kelley’s stuff spread across the room Emily can only hope they find the woman she is secretly in love with.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emily, Alex and Allie gather in the hotel room and try to come up with a plan to locate their friend. They do a floor by floor sweep of their hotel showing guests and workers alike a photo of Kelley and asking if they may have seen her with no luck.  

 

Then they decide the best place to start looking is where they last remember seeing her. Grabbing a cab, they arrive outside of the club they partied at last night only to find it closed until later on in the day.  

 

 **Emily:** Any other ideas?

 **Alex:** Did you check her Instagram for any pics from last night?

 **Emily:** Yeah, it was the first thing I thought to do. There were only the pictures we took as a group and a couple of her dancing with that girl she met last night.

 **Allie:** How much you wanna bet KO went back to the girl’s hotel room and that is where she currently is.

 **Alex:** Sounds like a KO thing to do.

 **Emily:** Yeah, unfortunately, it does.

 **Alex:** Sonny, she’ll figure it out one of these days. It's obvious to all of us how much you care for her.

 **Emily:** She doesn’t see me in that way Alex, I’m just the plucky sidekick to her.

 

 **Allie:** How do we find the girl then? Do you guys even remember her name?

 **Emily:** No

 **Alex:** All I remember hearing was that she was from Canada.

 **Allie:** Well that really narrows it down Alex.

 **Alex:** Hey, don’t get snappy with me, I’m trying to help.  

 **Allie:** Lightbulb!

 **Emily:** Huh?

 **Alex:** She means she has an idea.

 **Emily:** Oh, spill Long what’s the idea?

 **Allie:** Do either of you have the Find my Friends App on your phone?

 **Emily:** I do, you’re a genius Long, I have KO’s info. Let me log on and see if we can find her.

 

Emily logs on to her account and tracks Kelley’s phone.

 

 **Emily:** According to this, the last place her phone was used is at the Excalibur.

 **Alex:** Ok, at least that gives us a starting point. We can walk there from here, let’s go.     

 

Arriving at the Excalibur, the approach the Concierge desk and ask if there is a Kelley O’Hara checked in there. They are met with the classic response that they are unable to give out guest information. Alex explains that they are trying to locate their friend and this was her last location.

 

 **Alex:** If we show you a picture, can you let us know if you’ve seen our friend?

 **Concierge:** I’m sorry, I haven’t seen her, however, I have only been on shift for a couple of hours.

 **Emily:** Who was on shift before you? Can we speak to them?

 **Concierge:** I’m sorry, I can’t give you that information. If you haven’t found your friend, the next shift change is at 8:00, you may have better luck.

 **Alex:** Thank you. Would be it be alright if we looked around and asked a few people if they have seen her?

 **Concierge:** Ask the security guys, they are pretty good with remembering faces.

 

The three players wander around the hotel asking more people if they have seen Kelley with no luck. They make their way into one of the restaurants to get something to eat and Emily decides to ask the waiter if he has seen her.

 

 **Waiter:** She was in here early this morning with a blonde. I remember because I had just started my shift and they were all over each other. They asked if we had champagne because they were celebrating getting married.

 **Emily:** What?? Married?? Are you sure?

 **Waiter:** I’m pretty sure, they even showed me their wedding bands.

 

Alex shifts over closer to Emily and grabs her hand. They place their orders and the waiter walk away.

 

 **Alex:** He could be mistaken Sonny; we won’t know anything until we locate her. Think positive thoughts.

 **Emily:** Positive thoughts, really Alex the woman I’m in love with may or may not have just gotten married to a complete stranger. I’m going back to the hotel, message me if you find her.

 

Emily gets up and leaves Alex and Allie to eat and continue looking for Kelley.  

 

Once Emily returns to the hotel, crying as she calls her best friend on the Portland Thorns, Lindsay Horan.

**Ring, Ring**

**Lindsay:** S’up Sonny? How’s Vegas?

 **Emily:** Linds, we can’t find KO and the waiter said she got married.

 **Lindsay:** Say again, you lost O’Hara? Who got married?

 **Emily:** Yeah and the waiter we talked to said she got married last night to some blonde chick we met in the club.

 **Lindsay:** You mean the blonde that’s in the pictures on Instagram?

 **Emily:** Think so.

 **Lindsay:** Damn, KO’s got good taste, she’s hot!

 **Emily:** Not helping!

 **Lindsay:** Sorry, I know you have a thing for her. How are you doing with all of this?

 **Emily:** Not good. Part of me just wants to leave and fly back to Georgia, while the other part knows I need to stay and help find her.

 **Lindsay:** Where are Alex and Allie in all of this?

 **Emily:** They are at another hotel looking for her.

 **Lindsay:** Hey, Em I have to go. Please let me know when you find her. Love you.

 **Emily:** Love you too Linds.

 

**New Message**

 

 **Morgan 13:** Sonny, we spoke with a housekeeper and she remembers seeing Kelley. We are checking out the floor now. Let you know.

 **Sonny:** Thanks Alex, I’m sorry about storming out as I did.

 **Morgan 13:** We understand completely, stay put, hopefully, we will be back soon with KO in tow.

 **Sonny:** Ok

 

Emily decides to check out what’s on TV and falls asleep watching one of the afternoon talk shows.

 

In the meantime, Alex is making the rounds of the 12th floor of the Excalibur, while Allie knocks on the doors on the 13th floor. The housekeeper they spoke with was able to tell them she saw Kelley on either the 12th or 13th floor so they are searching both. Knocking on the doors and showing Kelley’s picture has been met with some colourful responses and propositions and both women are feeling the need to find their friend quickly and possibly douse themselves in Purell.

 

Alex knocks on a door and there is no response, she continues knocking hoping that she doesn’t encounter anymore towel-clad hairy men. The door slowly opens and Alex is shocked to see Kelley looking back at her wearing a hotel robe.

 

 **Kelley:** Why are you at my door so early? I was having a good sleep.

 **Alex:** Are you freakin kidding me right now? We’ve been searching for you since early this morning. What the fuck happened to you last night?

 **Kelley:** Why were you looking for me? I’ve been in my room all along. Where’s Sonny?

 **Alex:** You aren’t in your room KO, not even our hotel. You disappeared on us last night. Hold on I need to let Allie and Sonny know I found you.

 

**New Message:**

 

 **Morgan 13:** I found her. Allie room 1212.

 **Long 20:** Omw

 

Alex looks around the room and notices Kelley’s clothing from last night spread around the room. She collects it and hands it to Kelley, telling her to get dressed. Kelley heads into the bathroom to wash up and put her clothes back on.

 

 **Kelley:** ALEX!

 

Alex goes running to her, just as Allie knocks on the door. Alex opens the door for Allie and then checks on Kelley. She finds Kelley looking at her hand where there is a shiny gold band on her finger.

 

 **Kelley:** What happened last night?

 **Alex:** I think you got married KO.

 **Kelley:** Who the fuck did I marry?

 **Alex:** We think the blonde woman you were drinking and dancing with.

 

 **Allie:** Umm guys, there’s a marriage certificate over here on the table. You definitely did get married last night to someone but I can’t read the signature.

 **Kelley:** I’m married?

  

Alex and Allie nod their heads.

 **Kelley:** Who did I get married to?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kelley:** My Mom is going to kill me when she finds out I got married.

**Alex:** Um Kel, it appears as though the ring isn’t your only new addition.

**Kelley:** What else? Do I want to know?

**Alex:** You got inked.

**Kelley:** Please tell me it’s not a naked lady!

**Allie:** Nope, but that would have been fun listening to you tell others why you got it. It looks like, a bear paw or claw does that mean anything to you? It’s actually kinda badass looking.

**Kelley:** No, should it? I mean if I got it permanently etched on my back it has to be important. I wish I could remember what happened last night.

**Alex:** KO, get yourself dressed. Allie grab the certificate and anything else you see that might help identify KO’s wife. We’ll go down to the front desk and see if we can get any more information and get you some coffee.

**Kelley:** Coffee, yes, please! Anyone, got gum or breath mints? Got some serious morning breath going on at the moment.

 

Allie passes her some breath mints, which Kelley promptly put in her mouth.

 

**Kelley:** Much better, thanks.

 

The three players take the elevator down to the lobby and walk over to the concierge desk. It’s the same gentleman that Alex and Allie spoke with earlier.

 

**Concierge:** I see you located your friend.

**Alex:** Yes, we did, thank you. Would it be possible if we give you her room key for you to tell us the name it was booked under?

**Concierge:** Normally, no, but I’m assuming you are checking out right?

**Kelley:** Yes.

**Concierge:** Then I can check the account if there are any additional charges to the room.

**Alex:** Perfect.

**Concierge:** Ok, the room was booked under the name Kelley O’Hara. Is there anything else I can do for you ladies today?

**Alex:** Not at the moment, thank you for all your help.

**Concierge:** You are welcome, I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Excalibur.

**Allie:** Where to now?

**Alex:** We should head back to our hotel and check in with Sonny. Not to mention KO is in bad need of a shower and toothbrush.

**Kelley:** Don’t forget the coffee!

**Alex:** Okay, how about we let you get cleaned up, get something to eat and regroup.

The players agree and walk back to their hotel. Once the hotel room door opens, Emily runs over and hugs Kelley.

 

**Emily:** I was so worried, what happened to you last night?

**Kelley:** Apparently, I got married to a stranger and booked a room at the Excalibur, other than that I have no idea!

**Alex:** KO, get your ass in the shower.

**Kelley:** Yes ma’am!

Kelley salutes Alex before grabbing some clothes out of her bag, plugging in her dead phone and heading into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

 

**Emily:** So, she did get married?

**Alex:** Looks like it, she has a marriage certificate and a ring. Crap, the certificate, where is it?

**Allie:** I have it, why?

**Alex:** It has the location where they got married, maybe we can get more information from them.

**Allie:** Yes! Looks like we are heading to the “Best Little Chapel.”

 

Kelley emerges from the bathroom looking more human and playing with the gold band on her finger.

 

**Kelley:** I can’t decide if I should leave it or take it off.

**Alex:** Just leave it alone for now.

**Allie:** Agreed.

**Kelley:** What do you think Sonny?

**Emily:** Just wear it.

 

Kelley walks over to where her phone is plugged in and decides to check her phone to see if she has any messages or if she took any more pictures last night after her and her wife left the club.

 

**Kelley:** Wow! My wife is hot!

**Alex:** Really KO.

**Kelley:** What? She is.

 

The women gather what they need, grab some lunch and then catch a cab to the chapel.

 

Walking in it seems empty, Emily notices a bell on the desk and starts tapping on it. A man in a suit appears, from a side room.

 

**Man:** Welcome to the “Best Little Chapel” how may I be of service for you today?

**Kelley:** I don’t suppose you recognize me?

**Man:** How could I forget you, you and your wife make such a beautiful couple. Are you here to pick up the DVD of the ceremony and pictures? It was included in your package. Where is your wife?

**Kelley:** Um, thanks I guess and yeah, I’ll take the DVD. So, I don’t know where my wife is actually, I don’t remember her name or anything about her aside from her being blonde and gorgeous. Do you by chance have it in your records?

**Man:** Let me check, ah yes here it is Dakota and Kelley O’Hara premium package.

**Kelley:** You don’t have her last name?

**Man:** Afraid not. It should be on your marriage license.

**Kelley:** I don’t have that only a marriage certificate with her signature that I can’t read. Is it possible to just have it annulled?

**Man:** It is, but you need both parties to sign off on it.

**Kelley:** Okay, thanks for your help.

 

The four women stand outside of the chapel unsure of their next destination, then walk over to a nearby bench to sit down.

 

**Kelley:** So, her name is Dakota, she plays hockey is from Canada, that’s all we got. I’m so screwed!

**Alex:** I have an idea, I know someone on the US Women’s Hockey Team, maybe she knows who Dakota is. Can you send me a decent pic of her KO?

**Kelley:** Yep, how about this one?

**Alex:** That should work. Okay, I’m going to send her a message.

 

**New Message:**

**Alex:** Hey, how’s it going? Haven’t talked to you since the last Nike event. I have a question to ask. My friends and I are in Vegas at the moment, we were at a club last night and met someone there. My friend Kelley really wants to see her again, but doesn’t know her last name or how to contact her. She said she was a hockey player, so I thought perhaps there was a chance you may know her. Is it okay if I send a picture for you to look at?

**Hilary:** Small world, I’m actually in Vegas at the moment as well for a game against Canada tomorrow. Send the pic and I’ll see what I can do.

**Alex:** (Insert picture here) Recognize her?  

**Hilary:** I do, that’s Bear.

**Alex:** Bear?

**Hilary:** Her name is Dakota Mason, she is a goaltender for the Canadian Women’s National Team and also a teammate of mine in Montreal. Her nickname is Bear.

**Alex:** Do you know how we can in touch with her?

**Hilary:** I’ll be honest with you Alex, Bear isn’t overly sociable.

**Alex:** Kelley and she seemed to have hit it off last night.

**Hilary:** If they slept together last night then that’s all Kelley is going to get from her, she doesn’t do repeats or relationships.

**Alex:** Do you know what hotel they are staying at? I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important for us to speak with her,

**Hilary:** Same as our team the Excalibur.

**Alex:** You’re kidding me, we were literally just there!

**Hilary:** Are you in town tomorrow, want to come to the game? I can add you and your friends to the guest list.

**Alex:** For sure! Thanks, maybe I will see you at the hotel.

 

Alex puts her phone down and looks at Kelley.

 

**Alex:** I have good news and bad news, what would you like first?

**Kelley:** Good?

**Alex:** Your wife’s name is Dakota Mason, she is a goaltender for Canada and we are going to a hockey game tomorrow.

**Allie:** Of course, you’d marry a goalie!

**Alex** : Shush, the bad news is that it sounds like she is a player and won’t be receptive to speaking with us or you.

**Kelley:** Why do I feel like I married the Hope Solo of hockey.

**Alex:** Kinda sounds like you may have.

**Emily:** Can we just find her and get the marriage annulled already?

**Alex:** The team is staying at the Excalibur, let’s grab a cab and head back there. Oh, and as for the tattoo, Bear is her nickname which I think explains the paw print.


	4. Chapter 4

In the cab on the way back to the Excalibur, Kelley pulls out her phone and starts googling Dakota.

**Kelley:** According to Wikipedia, it looks like she moved around a lot when she was younger, she was born in Montréal but spent time in Detroit and now resides in Ontario. She has a degree from Providence and is currently studying for a Masters in Marketing at McGill University and acting as the Goaltending Coach for the Women’s hockey team there. She has played in two Olympics and 5 World Championships for Canada. She currently plays for Les Canadiennes de Montréal in the Canadian Women’s Hockey League.

**Alex:** Okay, so she has looks, brains and talent, doesn’t mean she is a nice person or that you want to be married to her KO.

**Kelley:** I know, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to seeing or meeting her again, cause it’s not like I even remember meeting her the first time.

**Emily:** Yeah, we need to ask her what all happened between you two last night and how you ended up getting married.

**Allie:** Yeah, what Sonny said. It’s weird that we all remember last night but you obviously don’t. I wonder if you know, like, in the movies someone maybe put something in your drink? Maybe your wife did it. Oh my god, what if she did??

**Alex:** Chill Allie, we don’t know anything for sure. Don’t get ahead of yourself.

**Kelley:** If that’s the case she really didn’t need to drug me, to get me to sleep with her, she’s hot and I was seriously needing to get laid.

**Emily:** Aren’t you still seeing that teacher in Salt Lake?

**Kelley:** N’ah, we broke it off, apparently, I reminded her of a kid in her class, she couldn’t deal with my energy bursts.

**Alex:** You do have a tendency to be a bit hyper at times. Then again so does Sonny, that’s probably why you two get along so well.

**Kelley:** True, she gets me and I get her.

Emily mumbles something under her breath in response to Kelley’s comment.

**Kelley:** What did you say, Sonny, I couldn’t hear you.

**Emily:** Just that we are here, so I was wondering whose turn is it to pay for the cab?

**Kelley:** I guess it’s on me, you got next Sonny.

 

The walk back into the lobby of the hotel and over to the Concierge desk. Alex and Allie are thankful that it’s someone different at the desk this time around.

 

**Kelley:** Good afternoon, I’m supposed to meet someone here, but I forgot to get her room number, would it be possible for you to give it to me?

**Concierge:** I’m sorry, it’s against policy to give out room numbers without the guests’ approval. If you give me the name the room is under, I can call up and get permission.

**Kelley:** Sure, it’s Dakota Mason.

**Concierge:** Ok, one moment and I will call the room.

**Kelley:** Thank you.

 

The concierge rings the room and speaks on the phone, before coming back to where the women are.

**Concierge:** Her roommate has requested that you wait here and she will come down to speak with you.

**Kelley:** Um ok.

 

**Kelley:** So, apparently her roommate is coming down to see us.    

**Allie:** Why her roommate, and not her? Is she too good to speak with us common folk?

**Kelley:** I don’t know, guess we will find out soon.

 

A woman wearing a Team Canada t-shirt walks over to them.

 

“Excuse me, are you the ones who were asking to speak with Dakota?”

**Alex:** Yes, and you are?

“My name is Marie-Philip Poulin, I’m the Captain of Team Canada and Dakota’s roommate on this trip. Now, can I ask what you want with her?”

 

**Kelley:** Umm

**Alex:** What my friend Kelley is trying to say is that we met her last night at a club. We left her and Kelley at the club drinking and dancing and this morning we found Kelley in a room here with a wedding band, marriage certificate and no recollection of the evening’s events.

**Marie-Philip:** I think you guys should come with me up to the room so we can talk privately.

**Kelley:** Can I ask if Dakota is in the room waiting?

**Marie-Philip:** She isn’t, but I feel like I need to speak with you about what happened last night.

 

They ride the elevator back up to the Marie-Philip and Dakota’s floor and follow her into the room.

 

**Marie-Philip:** You can sit on the beds or stand if you like, it’s probably better if you sit.

 

The women choose to sit on the bed and wait for what she is going to say.

 

**Kelley:** Is Dakota ok? You’re kind of scaring me with this whole we can speak in the room and sit-down thing.

**Marie-Philip:** To answer the question, yes, she is currently ok. She was found wandering around the hotel early this morning, disoriented, with a cut on her head and no recollection of anything that happened. Security was called, they contacted our coach and she was taken to the hospital for evaluation and stitches. That’s where she is currently, they are awaiting tests to confirm if she was drugged.

**Alex:** KO, sounds like you were both drugged last night.

**Kelley:** Yeah, do you know how I can contact her? I want to make sure she is okay, and also, we apparently got married last night and they need both our signatures to annul it. Why are you looking at me that way?

**Marie-Philip:** I’m sorry, I don’t mean to, it’s just that Bear doesn’t let anyone get close to her ever, I’m just trying to figure out how you managed to get her to not only drop her guard but also marry you.

**Kelley:** Your guess is as good as mine. Do you happen to know if she got a tattoo last night?

**Marie-Philip:** I didn’t see her and I haven’t spoken to her yet today, so I can’t answer that. Not to mention I probably wouldn’t have noticed if she added more ink to her collection.

**Kelley:** Yeah, I saw the pics she has a sleeve and then some right?

**Marie-Philip:** Yes.  

**Alex:** So, getting back to contacting her, any idea when she will get back from the hospital?

**Marie-Philip:** I would imagine not too long from now, we have a team supper to attend. Why don’t I get your number and I can message you when she gets back and after I find out how she is doing.

 

They exchange numbers and make their way out of the hotel room, to the elevator and down to the lobby.  

 

**Allie:** What now?

**Emily:** Can we get something to eat? I’m starving!

**Alex:** Geez, Sonny, you’ve been so calm and quiet I almost forgot you were with us.

**Emily:** Yeah, just have a lot on my mind.

**Alex:** Let’s get some food nearby and hopefully Dakota will show up soon.  

**Allie:** Yeah, let’s go

**Kelley:** Always got time for food!

 

**Kelley:** Guys, I’m really sorry that I screwed up our chill vacay with my stupidity.

**Alex:** It wasn’t all your doing Kel, sounds like you had some help in that area.

**Kelley:** Even still, if I had left with you guys then none of this would have happened.

**Allie:** I don’t know about you guys, but it’s been kind of fun trying to figure out who you married. I never thought of you as the marrying type.

**Kelley:** Sorry, to disappoint you, but I always planned on getting married and having kids, just was waiting to find the right person. Relationships have never come easy to me like you and Bati or Alex and Serv.

**Alex:** Well with any luck later on this evening you will be single again and back on the hunt for the next Mrs O’Hara.

**Kelley:** I guess that would make me Mrs Mason at the moment. Kelley Mason, think I’ll keep O’Hara, it sounds better. What about you Sonny, are you going to change your name when you get married?

**Emily:** I guess it depends on who I marry and what their last name is. I don’t want to end up with a last name like Humperdink.

**Kelley:** Emily Humperdink, that’s awesome! I can see it on the back of your jersey already.

**Emily:** So, not happening!

 

**Kelley:** My phone is buzzing. It’s from Marie-Philip, I’m gonna call her MP for short. They are eating and heading up to the room to chill afterwards. MP explained the situation to Dakota and she wants to meet me, alone.

**Alex:** I don’t think you should meet her alone KO.

**Kelley:** I have to, that’s what the message says. Should I bring her flowers or something? I kinda feel like I’m going on a blind date.

**Emily:** She’ll probably throw them at you when you ask for a divorce!

**Kelley:** Ok, so that’s a no to flowers.

**Allie:** When have you ever bought flowers for a woman KO?

**Kelley:** Mother’s Day!

**Alex:** Doesn’t count and neither do those underwear roses you bought the team for Valentine’s Day.

**Kelley:** Okay, so maybe I’ve never bought anyone flowers. It’s the thought, right?

**Alex:** Sure. It’s time for you to go KO, we are going to stay close in case you need us just call ok?

**Kelley:** Yeah, why am I so nervous? I mean she’s already seen me naked.

**Allie:** We’ve all seen you naked KO, you’re nothing special.

**Kelley:** I’ve worked hard for this body!

**Emily:** We know! Now shut up and go already!

 

Kelley leaves her friends and ventures back to the hotel, crossing the lobby over to the elevator bank and up to the 20th floor to meet Dakota. She stands in front of the door, taking some deep breaths before finally knocking.

The door opens and she sees beautiful blue eyes looking at her, she can’t help but smile.

 

**Kelley:** Hi, I’m not sure if you remember me, but I’m Kelley O’Hara, your wife.

**Dakota:** MP told me you would be coming by, come in, it sounds like we have a lot to talk about.

 

Kelley follows her into the room and the door closes behind her. 


	5. Chapter 5

What have I gotten myself into Kelley wonders as she follows the intimidating woman deeper into the room and towards the bed.

 

 **Dakota:** Have a seat.

 **Kelley:** Ok.

Kelley does as she is directed.

 

 **Dakota:** Care to explain what the fuck happened last night between us?

 **Kelley:** I’m just as in the dark as you are, it sounds like we were both drugged while at the club. I only remember bits and pieces from last night. All I can say for certain is that I woke up naked and alone in a hotel room to my friend Alex banging on the door this morning. While I was getting dressed, I found a gold band on my finger, a tattoo on my back and my friends found a marriage certificate with our names on it. Well I guess not actually our names, but our signatures at least. Alex contacted someone she knows on the US team named Hilary and she was able to help to identify you from a picture. What do you remember from last night?

 **Dakota:** Not a lot, I remember going to the club with some teammates, dancing with someone – I’m guessing it was probably you and then waking up in the hospital wearing a gold wedding band.  

 **Kelley:** All the signs were there when I woke up to indicate we consummated our marriage, wish I could remember that part of the evening.

 **Dakota:** Me too, I apparently wasn’t wearing underwear or a bra when I was found, only my dress and shoes, somehow managed to remember my purse and phone though.

 **Kelley:** I think I have your bra, my friends gathered up stuff from the room when they found me and it wasn’t my size.

 **Dakota:** I wouldn’t mind getting it back if possible, that one was kind of expensive.

 **Kelley:** No worries, I can arrange that. So, can I ask how you got the nickname Bear? Considering I’m now branded with it for life, I should know the origins of it.

 **Dakota:** Can I see your ink? I’m a big fan of tattoos, if you haven’t already noticed.

 **Kelley:** Oh, I’ve noticed alright.

 

Kelley stands up, removes her shirt and turns to show Dakota the tattoo.

 **Kelley:** What do you think?

 **Dakota:** I think I like what I see, in more ways than one.

Kelley puts her shirt back on and smiles at Dakota.

 

 **Dakota:** Most people think my nickname is bear because I’m known for having a bit of an issue with my temper, but it’s not. It’s actually something my parents started calling me when I was younger, I love to sleep and hate getting up, they started joking around and calling me bear because I liked to hibernate and am extremely grumpy when I get woken up, it stuck.

 

Kelley laughs.

 **Kelley:** It sounds like we have that in common, I’m no fun before my morning coffee.

 **Dakota:** Um coffee, I’m a bit of an addict.

Kelley: Me too. Maybe you want to grab one in the morning, together?

 

Dakota’s phone starts ringing, she picks it up and the screen says an unknown number. She mouths sorry to Kelley before answering it.

 

 **Dakota:** Hello?

“Hey, this is Matt from TripInk Tattoo, you asked me to call you if I had a cancellation, did you want to come in an hour and I can do the touch up we were talking about last night?”

 **Dakota:** Touch up?

 **Matt:** Didn’t you want some highlighting done on your sleeve?

 **Dakota:** Yeah, you said TripInk right?

 **Matt:** Yes

 **Dakota:** Ok, I’ll be there soon. Bye.

 

 **Dakota:** I have an idea where you got your ink done last night, want to come with me and we see if they have any more details as to what happened last night?

 **Kelley:** Definitely, I’m just going to message my friends and let them know where I’ll be.  

Kelley sends Alex a message.

 

 **KO:** Hey, got a possible lead on where I got inked last night, going to head over with Dakota shortly and see if we can find anything out.

 **Alex:** Is everything ok? Do we need to rescue you from the big bad goalkeeper?

 **KO:** I’m fine, we have just been talking. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.

 **Alex:** Ok, lmk if you need anything.

 **KO:** Will do.

 

 **Dakota:** Big bad goalkeeper huh?

 **Kelley:** You saw that.

 **Dakota:** Yeah, it’s okay I’ve been called much worse than that.

 **Kelley:** So, what should we do until it’s time to leave?

 **Dakota:** I have an idea what we could do, but it’s probably a better one for us just to keep talking.

 **Kelley:** I might like your idea better than talking, especially if it involves the removal of clothing.

 **Dakota:** Definitely.

 **Kelley:** We could enjoy the benefits of being married.

 **Dakota:** My thinking exactly, care to join me over here?

Kelley licks her lips before moving towards Dakota on the other bed. They lean into each other and are just about to meet as the hotel room door opens and Marie-Philip enters along with another teammate. They quickly separate and Kelley sits back down on the opposite bed.

 

 **Marie-Philip:** Merde, désolé! Je pensais que vous l'auriez déjà envoyée faire ses valises. (Crap, sorry! I figured you would have already sent her packing.)

 **Dakota:** C'est bien, probablement mieux de ne pas s'impliquer. (It's fine, probably better not to get too involved.)

Marie-Philip nods.

 **Marie-Philip:** Caro et moi allons voir certains sites, vous voulez vous joindre? (Caro and I are going to check out some sights, wanna join?)

 **Dakota:** Je ne peux pas, nous nous dirigeons vers un magasin de tatouage. Apparemment, nous étions là hier soir, alors espérons-le, ils pourront peut-être remplir quelques blancs. (Can't, we are heading to a tattoo shop. Apparently, we were there last night, so hopefully they might be able to fill in some blanks.)

 **Marie-Philip:** Ok, soyez prudent. (Ok, be safe.)

 **Dakota:** Je le ferai et je serai de retour au couvre-feu. (I will and I'll be back by curfew.)

Marie-Philips nods as she picks up a hoodie before leaving the room with the other woman.

 

 **Dakota:** I guess we should get going now, I googled the place and it’s within walking distance.

 **Kelley:** Sure, can I use the bathroom before we go?

 **Dakota:** Of course.

Kelley does what she needs to and when she emergences Dakota is waiting for her.

 

They make their way towards the Tattoo shop.

 **Kelley:** Not gonna lie it was sexy listening to you talk in French.

 **Dakota:** I’m glad we were interrupted, it wasn’t the right time for that.

 **Kelley:** I guess not.

 **Dakota:** Does this place look familiar to you?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, I remember being here. I held your hand while I got tattooed.

 **Dakota:** Wimp!

 **Kelley:** Hey, I was a virgin, unlike you.

 **Dakota:** And you popped your ink cherry with my brand, how sweet!

 **Kelley:** Shut up! Let’s see if these guys can give us more info.

Kelley holds the door open for Dakota as they enter the shop. They look around and both feel it’s familiar to them.

 

 **Matt:** Dakota?

 **Dakota:** Yeah

 **Matt:** Come on back.

 

They follow the heavily tattooed man to the back room, where he tells Dakota to have a seat and grabs a chair for Kelley.

 

 **Matt:** So, what exactly did you have in mind, we only briefly talked last night, when you were in.

Dakota goes about telling him what she wants to be fixed on her sleeve, mostly a bit of highlighting.

Matt goes about getting things set up, while they watch on and then goes about tattooing Dakota.

 **Matt:** So, did you two end up getting married?

 **Kelley:** Apparently, only we don’t remember most of what happened last night, can you fill us in on anything? Do you know how we ended up here?

 **Matt:** You really don’t know?

They both shake their heads.

 **Matt:** Oh. I believe you ended up her last night in response to a bet or dare between the two of you. You mentioned that you liked tattoos but were scared to get one and you mentioned that you were scared to get married. I think the deal was that if you got a tattoo, then the two of you would get married.

 **Dakota:** We got married as the result of a bet?

 **Matt:** Yep, you wanted to one-up each other.

 **Kelley:** Sounds about right, I never like to lose a bet.

 **Dakota:** Me neither, I’m quite competitive.

 

 **Dakota:** Matt, how long were we here last night?

 **Matt:** A couple of hours and then you mentioned heading to the chapel to get married. I’m just about done here, anywhere else need fixing?

 **Dakota:** Nope, just that.

 **Matt:** Okay, let me get you cleaned and wrapped.

 

Dakota pays for the work and they make their way out of the shop.

 **Kelley:** I guess we know why and how we got married last night. I’m going to assume we must have had a rather in-depth conversation at the club or outside of it to prompt the visit to the tattoo shop and then the chapel. I guess it doesn’t really matter anyway if we are going to just get the marriage annulled.

 **Dakota:** Yeah, about that, my family doesn’t believe in divorce or annulment. It’s been difficult enough dealing with their views on my sexuality, and being ostracized by some of my family members as a result of it, I don’t think I can handle adding a failed marriage on top of that.

 **Kelley:** So, you’re saying we are staying married?

 **Dakota:** Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying.    


	6. Chapter 6

 

 **Kelley:** You do realize the only way anyone finds out about this, is if we tell them, right?  

 **Dakota:** I do, but it’s the principle of the whole thing. I have always believed that when I got married it would be forever. I understand our circumstances are far less than ideal, but would you be willing to at least give us a try?

 **Kelley:** What exactly are you asking of me?

 **Dakota:** In talking with you already, I feel like we have a lot in common and we are obviously attracted to each other. I don’t have a good track record with relationships and have a major image problem, I guess what I am asking is if you would be willing to be seen in public as someone, I am dating in exchange for me eventually signing the papers?  

 **Kelley:** You do realize that we live in different countries, right? How exactly are we supposed to date? And how long are you expecting me to play the role of your girlfriend? And also, what’s in it for me aside from the promise of no longer being married to you?

 **Dakota:** I don't have all of the answers at this very minute. I need to get back to the hotel before curfew, can we meet up in the morning for coffee and discuss everything? I think we could both use some time apart to think.

 **Kelley:** Agreed.

 **Dakota:** Let’s exchange numbers and we can talk more in the morning, I’m beyond tired right now and I have a game tomorrow that I need to be focused for.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, I’m pretty exhausted myself.

 

They arrive back out front of the Excalibur.

 **Dakota:** Are you okay to get back to your hotel?

 **Kelley:** I’ll just grab a cab.

 **Dakota:** Would it be weird if I kissed you right now?

 **Kelley:** Considering everything that has gone on in the past 24 hours that would probably be the least weird thing to happen, and honestly, I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I met you, or re-met you, I guess.

 

They move closer and lean into each other until their lips meet. Kelley feels Dakota pulling her in tighter as she runs her tongue over her lips in hopes of deepening it. Kelley allows herself to let go and enjoy the moment as they move their tongues together before they finally separate and look each other in the eyes.

 

 **Dakota:** Good night Kelley.

Dakota walks into the hotel, leaving a confused and now incredibly horny Kelley behind. Kelley gives herself a few moments to regain her bearings and composure before getting in a cab back to her hotel.

 

Using her room card to open the door, she opens it to find all 3 of her teammates watching a movie and waiting for her return.

 **Alex:** So? How’s the wife? Is she still your wife?

 **Kelley:** Yes, she is still my wife. We are supposed to meet in the morning for coffee and to discuss things.

 **Alex:** Don’t forget we are going to the hockey game tomorrow.

 **Kelley:** Kind of hard to forget when I just kissed the starting goalie for Canada.

 **Allie:** Is that all the two of you did?

 **Kelley:** Yes, although we might have done more if we hadn’t been interrupted earlier. She wants us to try and have a relationship and not get the marriage annulled right away.

 **Alex:** What are your thoughts, do you still want the marriage annulled?

 **Kelley:** Not at this moment no, I think I want to get to know her better. I enjoyed the time I spent with her, she is sexy as fuck and the kiss we shared, it felt different. Do you know what I mean?

 **Allie:** What do you mean the kiss felt different?

 **Kelley:** Like it just felt different, I didn’t want it to end and I didn’t want to let go of her.    

Alex and Allie look and smile at each other.

 **Alex:** I think you may have just met your match Kel.

 **Allie:** In other words, you’re screwed!

 **Kelley:** What should I do?

 **Alex:** You have to let it play out, either you will find out you definitely aren’t right for each other or that feeling will grow into something more.

 **Allie:** What she said.

 **Emily:** I think you just need to sleep with her, get the papers signed and be done with her.

 **Alex:** Sonny!

 **Emily:** What it’s the truth, she doesn’t need some leech holding her hostage and dragging her down.

 **Kelley:** Sonny, you need to respect the fact that I’m capable of making my own decisions with regards to Dakota. You don’t know her and you’re pissing me off by talking down about her. Stay out of it!

 **Emily:** You don’t know her either KO! Allie can I have your room key, I’m crashing with you guys tonight.

Allie hands over her key, Emily grabs her belongings and leaves the room.

 

 **Kelley:** What’s her deal?

 **Alex:** For being a Stanford grad you are pretty oblivious. She’s in love with you, you dumbass! Has been for quite a while.

 **Kelley:** Shit, how was I supposed to know?

 **Allie:** The fact that she would do anything for you, didn’t tip you off?

 **Kelley:** No, I just thought she was a really good friend. I’ve never looked at her that way. She is one of my best friends, how do I fix this?

 **Alex:** Give her space. You need to figure out what’s happening with Dakota before you can do anything else.

 **Kelley:** I’ve really screwed this time, haven’t I?

 **Alex:** Nothing that can’t be fixed, get some sleep, we’ll see you in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Kelley lays in bed replaying the events of the past two days in her head, at least what she can remember of them that is. Needing advice only a sister can give, she calls her sister Erin.

 

**Ring, Ring**

**Erin:** I was just about to head to bed, what do you want Squirrel?

 **Kelley:** I screwed up big time.

 **Erin:** What did you do this time? I’m not bailing you out of jail again.

 **Kelley:** I’m not in jail, and you and I both know that was a completely bogus charge. Long story short, I was drugged in Vegas and ended up with a tattoo and a wife.

 **Erin:** You what??

 **Kelley:** Got a tattoo

 **Erin:** No, the other part

 **Kelley:** Have a wife?

 **Erin:** Yeah, that one. Explain.

 

Kelley goes on to explain everything in depth to Erin, before asking her advice on what to do.

 

 **Erin:** You need to separate the Emily and Dakota situations Kel, Emily is hurt right now and she won’t be responsive to anything you say until you deal with Dakota.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, that’s what Alex said as well. I just don’t know how to go about doing that. Dakota is fucking hot! But Sonny is one of my best friends.

 **Erin:** Think with your head, not between your legs, I know that’s hard for someone who kicks a ball around for a living.

 **Kelley:** Hey, just because I don’t sit behind a desk all day, doesn’t mean that I don’t earn my money.

 **Erin:** I know, and I’m proud of you. I just want you to start using your brain and get a better understanding of your situation. I googled Dakota and yes, I admit, she’s hot, but you can’t stay married to her; you need to figure a way out of the marriage, that doesn’t involve you selling your soul.

 **Kelley:** You make her sound like she’s the devil. You need to stop watching that Lucifer show, Sis.

 **Erin:** Don’t even try and tell me you don’t watch Lucifer, you’re the one who told me to watch it in the first place. But we are getting off topic, back to Dakota.

 **Kelley:** I think the only way I can get through this is if we put a deadline in place, I will play the doting girlfriend in public and then we will break up. Easy, peasy right?

 **Erin:** If you say so. All you have to do is not fall in love with her in the meantime.

 **Kelley:** I’m sure I can manage that. Can you please not tell Mom or Dad about this? I just want to play it off as though we are dating for now ok?

 **Erin:** They won’t hear anything from me. Just be careful.

 **Kelley:** I will, thanks. Talk soon, night Sis.

 **Erin:** Night Squirrel.  

 

**New Message:**

**Dakota:** I’ll meet you at 8 am in your hotel lobby.

 **Kelley:** Ok.

 **Dakota:** Please come alone, I don’t think we need to get our friends/teammates involved in this.

 **Kelley:** Agreed, see you then. Night.

 **Dakota:** Night.

 

Kelley is awake and up before her alarm goes off, something that never generally happens as the defender is well known for sleeping in. She gets herself showered and dressed before tidying up the hotel room and gathering her belongings from all over. She comes upon Dakota’s missing bra and tucks it in her bag with the intent of returning it to her this morning. Knowing that no one else will be awake yet, she sits back down on the bed and scrolls through social media to kill some time. She ends up on Dakota’s Instagram and starts looking through the pictures from the beginning of her timeline, careful not to hit the like button on any. As she looks them over, she sees a smiling, and happy woman surrounded by people to more solitary pictures of the goalie. Kelley finds herself wondering what prompted such a huge change in her life.

 

**New Message:**

**Dakota:** I’m here, where are you?

 **Kelley:** Be right down.

 

Kelley walks out of the elevator and sees the tall blonde goalkeeper waiting for her.

 **Kelley:** Morning

 **Dakota:** Yeah, morning. Can we get coffee now, please? It’s way too early for me.

 **Kelley:** Yes

 

They get their beverages and take a seat at a nearby table.

 

 **Dakota:** I did lots of thinking last night and I want to apologize to you; I’ve only been thinking about the impact of everything on me and I haven’t even been considering your feelings or the impact on your life. If you want, we can go after my game and I’ll sign the papers to end this, even though I am still interested in the prospect of having a relationship with you.

 **Kelley:** Can I ask you something?

 **Dakota:** I guess.

 **Kelley:** What happened to you? I was looking at pictures of you and you were happy and surrounded by people and then no more people only you and hockey.

 **Dakota:** They are very few people that know this, but I was dating someone for two years, I was head over heels for her and planned on proposing, even bought a ring. I was playing for the Boston Blades at the time and had just come back from an extended trip where we played the two teams in China. We had some issues with our flights and were delayed getting back, I caught a ride home from the airport with a teammate and when I got there, I found my girlfriend and my best friend in bed together. I slept on the couch and when they got up in the morning, I confronted them about it, they admitted they had been hooking up behind my back for most of the relationship, it destroyed me. I asked to be traded and ended up in Calgary to finish out the season. Then I moved to Montreal to keep working on my schooling. Since then I haven’t allowed myself to get close to anyone.

 **Kelley:** I’m sorry you had to go through that, you know you weren’t wrong when you said we had stuff in common; I went through a rough breakup as well and it’s played a huge role in who I am now.

 **Dakota:** Yeah, so do you want to meet back here after the game and then we can head to the chapel?

 **Kelley:** No, I’ve done my own thinking and after listening to your story it makes me understand you and your motives a lot better. We aren’t getting an annulment, just yet anyway, I think we should give us a go and maybe at the very least we can be friends and help each other learn to trust again.

 **Dakota:** Are you sure you want to do that?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, something you should know about me is that I never back down from a challenge and I don’t think you do either, so let’s figure this out together.

 **Dakota:** Ok, so where do we go from here?

 **Kelley:** How about you go about your regular routine and get game focused. I’m coming to the game with my friends, what about after it we go for out for something to eat and get to know each other a bit better?

 **Dakota:** Ok, I can do that. Don’t suppose I could interest you in wearing a Canadian shirt to the game huh?

 **Kelley:** Not this time, but maybe soon wife of mine.

 **Dakota:** I should go, MP has already messaged asking where I am, we’ll talk later yeah?

 **Kelley:** Yep, oh before you go, I have something for you.

Kelley reaches in her bag and pulls out the bra, handing it to Dakota. Dakota laughs and shoves it quickly into her pocket.

 **Kelley:** Good luck today

 **Dakota:** Thanks. I’ll see you later wife.

 

The women hug before Dakota makes her way out of the coffee shop.

     

Kelley makes her way back to the hotel and up to her teammate's hotel room, knocking on the door.

Allie opens the door.

 **Kelley:** Morning, is Sonny here, we need to talk.

Allie moves back and allows Kelley to enter the room, where Emily is laying on the bed watching sports highlights on the TV.

 **Kelley:** Sonny, can we talk, please? In our room?

Emily nods and walks towards the door, Kelley follows behind as they make their way down the hall and into the room.

 **Kelley:** I’m sorry about everything. I didn’t know how you felt about me.

 **Emily:** I thought it was pretty obvious, but I guess not.

 **Kelley:** I love you, Sonny, you are one of my best friends, I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I need you to know something though, I am going to pursue a relationship with Dakota and I hope you will be supportive of it and remain open-minded when meeting her. I really think we all could be good friends, she is a lot different than what she is made out to be, I’m asking you to give her a chance ok? for me?

 **Emily:** Okay, but you need to understand that I’m no longer going to be there for you for everything, that’s her job now. I will try and remain open-minded and give her a chance for you. But I’m not going to cheer for Canada today, even if your wife is in goal.  

 **Kelley:** Thanks Sonny, I wouldn’t expect you too. Let’s get some food, it’s on me.

 **Emily:** You know, I’m never on to turn down free food.

 **Kelley:** I know, let’s go.   

Emily: Should we invite the A’s?

Kelley: Nope! It’s SO’Hara time bitches!


	8. Chapter 8

**Kelley:** I’ll send them a message to meet us at the arena for the game, but until then it’s just you and me. What would you like to do today Sonny?

**Emily:** How about we start with getting something to eat and then we figure out what we want to do today.

**Kelley:** Sounds like a plan, leggo!

**Emily:** Wait I need shoes, and I probably should get out of my PJs first.

**Kelley:** I’m certain it wouldn’t be the first, nor last time they’ve seen someone walking around in SpongeBob boxers. But I think there is a dress code at some of the tourist places, so you definitely should go change. Hurry up!

**Emily:** Ok, be back in a few.

Kelley sits on the bed and waits for Emily’s return, while she is waiting, she searches up some stuff they can do together. Emily returns to the room with her belongings in tow.

**Emily:** I figured I should spend our last night here in the right room, not sharing a bed with Allie, who is a cover hog.

**Kelley:** You’re not afraid of heights right?

**Emily:** Not really no, should I be afraid of where you are going with this?

**Kelley:** I booked us spots on the Flylinq in a couple of hours, didn’t figure it was a good idea to eat and then fly through the air above people’s heads.

**Emily:** Good call, what else?

**Kelley:** I wanted to check out the Haunted Museum, but it doesn’t open until 1 and that’s what time the game starts at.

**Emily:** OMG, we need to go to the Hunger Games Exhibition!! 

**Kelley:** Totally! I wonder if you get to actually shoot a bow and arrow like Katniss?

**Emily:** Because nothing could possibly go wrong with us and weapons, right?

**Kelley:** You only live once Sonny. Okay, so food, Flylinq, Hunger Games and then hockey.

**Emily:** Yep.

 

The pair of players head out for a couple of hours of adventures prior to meeting up with Alex and Allie at T-Mobile Arena for the hockey game.

**Alex:** So, what did you two get up to today?

**Emily:** We went on the Flylinq, it was so cool! And then to the Hunger Games display at MGM, they had all the different outfits they wore in it even Katniss’ fire dress.

**Allie:** Sounds like you had fun.

**Emily:** It was fun until someone decided to see if she could get the Mockingjays to swear and got us kicked out.

**Kelley:** Come on you wanted to know just as much as I did if they would repeat it.

**Emily:** Yes, but there were kids in the proximity.

**Alex:** Big and little from the sounds of it. It’s nice to see the two of you talking and laughing again.

**Allie:** So, KO which team are you cheering for today?

**Kelley:** You know I’m cheering the US to win, but also for Dakota to make the saves. I hope she has a good game, we are going out for supper afterwards and it will suck if she is in a crappy mood.  

**Allie:** So, you decided to date your wife?

**Kelley:** Yes, we are going to try dating and no she isn’t holding signing the papers over my head, she offered to sign them and I turned her down for the time being. She gave off a bad first impression, but after talking with her a bit more I found myself interested in the possibility of something more with her. I hope you will support my decision and be nice when you meet after the game.

**Alex:** You owe me $20 bucks Long, told you she would pursue her.

Allie hands over a 20 to Alex.

 

**Alex:** Okay according to the message Hilary sent me, we are to go to the box office to get our tickets and then meet up after the game. We should probably head that way now the game will be starting soon.

 

Once they have their tickets, they go about locating their seats. It takes them a bit longer as they are being stopped for pictures and autographs along the way. They get situated just as the teams make their way onto the ice for the pre-game warm-up. Canada is first on the ice wearing their traditional red with jerseys and then the US team joins them wearing white with blue and red. The crowd gets loud as the American players make their way onto the ice.

Kelley watches the Canadian goal where the players are shooting Dakota in the net. She looks even bigger on the ice with equipment on, they show a close up of her on the big screen and Kelley can make out a bear design on her helmet. The buzzer sounds to end the warmup and the players leave the ice allowing the Zamboni to make its rounds.

The teams return to the benches with the starting lineup taking their positions on the blue line and removing their helmets awaiting the singing of the anthems. Once that is complete, they fasten their helmets back on and await the opening faceoff to start the game.

**Alex:** You good KO?

**Kelley:** Yeah, I’ve been to hockey games before but it’s always been NHL ones, this is my first women’s game.

**Alex:** I’ve been to a few US and Canada are the top teams so it should be a good game.

Dakota makes save after save including a highlight real glove save on Dekker. The final minutes of the game count down and Canada goes on to win the game by a final score of 4 – 3 with Marie-Philip Poulin leading the way with a hat trick.

 

**Kelley:** Dakota played awesome, that save on Dekker during the breakaway was sick!

**Alex:** Yeah, but Hilary still managed to get two assists.

**Kelley:** But my girl got the win and that’s all that matters.

**Allie:** Your girl?

**Kelley:** Well she kinda is.

**Emily:** Do either of you know where we are supposed to meet them after the game?

Alex and Kelley shake their heads.

**Alex:** I’m sure we can ask someone and they will tell us.

More pictures and autographs later, they are shown to an area where friends and family members of players are waiting for them.

 

Hilary walks over to them and gives Alex a hug.

**Hilary:** What did you think of the game?

**Kelley:** It was fast and a bit rough.

**Hilary:** We don’t hold anything back when we play the Canadians. You’re Kelley, right?

**Kelley:** Yes

**Hilary:** Were you able to track down Bear?

**Kelley:** Yes, thank you.

**Hilary:** I’m being called, it was nice meeting you all. Alex, I’ll see you a bit later for supper.

 

The four women talk as they wait for Dakota to appear, and when she does she has a few teammates in tow. She walks over to Kelley and gives her a hug.

**Dakota:** Did you enjoy the game?

**Kelley:** Yeah, you made some pretty sweet saves.

**Dakota:** Thanks. Anyways these are my teammates, Shannon Szabados, Natalie Spooner and you’ve already met MP. Szabby and Spoon are big soccer fans, so they wanted to meet you.

**Natalie:** We also were interested in meeting the woman Bear hasn’t stopped talking about.

**Kelley:** Oh really? Good or bad?

**Shannon:** All good.

**Kelley:** Of course, because I’m awesome!

**Alex:** And slightly arrogant.

**Kelley:** Hey, you’re supposed to be my friend.

**Alex:** I am but we all know it’s the truth.

**Emily:** Spooner? Hey, you did the Amazing Race show with Meaghan someone right?

**Natalie:** Yeah, Meghan Mikkelson, she’s a teammate of ours, she’s off right now expecting baby number two.

**Emily:** You guys should have won.

**Natalie:** It was a lot of fun just participating in it, and we did get free gas for a year from it. Do you guys want to join us for supper, some of the US players are joining us as well.

**Alex:** I’m supposed to meet Hilary.

**Marie-Philip:** All good we can get her to join us. We have to finish off a few things, we’ll meet you back here shortly ok?

**Alex:** Yeah.

 

Shannon, Marie-Philip and Natalie all return to the Canadian dressing room. Dakota stays behind.

**Dakota:** I’m all packed and the media doesn’t like to interview me, so I’m free to go.

**Kelley:** Ok, I want you to meet my friends first before we go. Play nice ok?

**Dakota:** I’ll try.

**Kelley:** This is Alex, Allie and the scrawny looking one over there is Emily. This is Dakota.

**Alex:** Hey, we actually all met the other night but I guess you don’t remember it.

**Dakota:** No, I don’t, sorry. Do you mind if we head out now Kelley, I’m hungry.

**Kelley:** Sure. I’ll see you guys later, don’t have too much fun without me.

**Allie:** Don’t forget to message us if you are having a sleepover, so we know where you are.

**Alex:** And don’t forget you have an early flight to Atlanta with Sonny.

**Emily:**  I’m not packing your shit, so you better be there!

**Kelley:** Ok, I get it, Bye ladies.

 

Kelley and Dakota head out, leaving the remaining American players behind waiting for the hockey players to return and head out together for supper.

 

Kelley reaches for Dakota’s hand, Dakota moves away from her. Kelley stops and looks at her.

**Kelley:** You were the one who wanted to try having a relationship, holding hands is part of that, now get over here and hold my hand Bear.

Dakota moves closer and allows herself to join hands with Kelley.

**Kelley:** That’s better.

 

They walk holding hands until they reach a restaurant, Dakota holds the door for Kelley to enter. They are seated and place their orders.

 

**Kelley:** Elephant in the room, how are we going to make this work?

**Dakota:** I’m flying back to Montreal tomorrow and then in a week I’ll be with my family through the holidays. I don’t know what your schedule is like for January but would you be interested in coming to Montreal and staying with me for a bit?

**Kelley:** Canada in the winter time, that’s a tough ask.

**Dakota:** I promise, I’ll keep you warm.

**Kelley:** How do I know you won’t get me in your bed and then kick me to the curb?

**Dakota:** I would say we could agree not to have sex, but I don’t think either of us would be able to uphold that.

**Kelley:** That’s for sure. I think we owe it to ourselves to be receptive to all parts of a relationship including sex.

**Dakota:** I totally agree. So does that mean you are joining me?

**Kelley:** I have some time off before camp, as long as I can keep up my training then it really doesn’t matter where I am. But you are going to have to teach me some French, the only things I know are Oui, Non and Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

Dakota laughs at her.

**Dakota:** We can definitely work on that, just so you know Montreal is English friendly for the most part, so you shouldn’t have any communication issues. As for training and or working out, I can get you access to the gym at the University and we can talk with the Coaching staff for the soccer team and see if you can train with them.  

**Kelley:** Ok, cool, so we are just playing this as we are dating right? What are we doing about our wedding bands?

**Dakota:** I’m just going to switch it over to my right hand, I’ve gotten used to it now.

**Kelley:** Okay, I guess I can do that as well. In the meantime, we are going to talk and text right?

**Dakota:** You should know I’m not very good at returning messages or calls, I like to isolate myself when I’m at home.

**Kelley:** We are definitely going to have to work on that, my phone is attached to me at all time, you never know when the inspiration for a new meme might hit.

**Dakota:** I’m not down with that.

**Kelley:** You need to lighten up and learn to have fun again Bear, is it okay if I call you Bear? Everyone else does, so it sounds weird when I say your name.

**Dakota:** It’s fine.  

**Kelley:** You can call me Kel or KO if you like.

**Dakota:** Ok.

 

The finish eating and keep up the conversation, learning more about each other and their likes/dislikes.

 

**Kelley:** Do you want to go to the Haunted Museum with me? I wanted to go earlier but it wasn’t open. You know they have the death van from Kevorkian there.

**Dakota:** Sure, I’m fascinated by that type of stuff.

**Kelley:** Let’s go then.

 

They pay for their food and grab a cab to the Museum, where they are met with a lineup to get in. Waiting in line a few people begin to recognize the pair and ask to take pictures with them. Soon they start making their way on to social media and the pairing gets mixed results. Not that Kelley and Dakota notice as they are engaged in conversation with each other.

 

**New Message:**

**Alex:** You two are making quite the splash on Instagram right now. Enjoy the museum. See you in the morning.

 

After standing in line for the better part of an hour the pair make their way inside and are led through the building, getting some background on some of the more famous objects in the collection.

 

**Kelley:** This place is so cool! I wish you could take pictures.

**Dakota:** Do you know that some cultures still believe that having your picture taken is equivalent to your soul being stolen?

**Kelley:** Seriously?

**Dakota:** Yeah.

 

Once the visit is complete, they are both energized by the excitement of it all. It doesn’t take much before they are wrapped in each other with their tongues battling out for control. They separate from each other breathing hard.

 

**Kelley:** I think we should each head back to our hotels now before we end up getting ourselves arrested for public indecency.

**Dakota:** You could always come back to my hotel room and we could pick up where we left off.

**Kelley:** I really don’t think that’s a good idea right now. As much as it pains me to say it, we should call it a night.

**Dakota:** Okay. So, I guess we see each other soon.

**Kelley:** Definitely.

 

They both go separate ways as they catch cabs to different hotels.

 

Kelley arrives back at her room, immediately stripping out of her clothes and heading for a cold shower, with Dakota doing the same thing across town.

 

**New Message:**

**Sonny:** KO just back from her date and headed straight in for a shower, someone’s feeling frustrated.

**Alex:** Not surprising there are pics of the two of them making out at the Museum.

**Sonny:** She’s going to be hella bitchy on the flight home tomorrow.

**Alex:** Lol! Better, you having to deal with a horny KO than me or Allie!

**Sonny:** Love you too Morgan, see you in the morning.   

**Alex:** Night Sonny.

 

Dakota emerges from the bathroom showered and changed, with her hair mostly dried and climbs into bed, ignoring the questions from her roommate and falling asleep. While Kelley emerges and asks Emily if they can put a movie on so she can fall asleep. They settle on watching the Hangover before calling it a night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

**Emily:** KO, get the alarm.

**Kelley:** No, I’m comfy.

**Emily:** Me too.

**Kelley:** We could just let it keep beeping until the battery dies.

**Emily:** One problem with that, the phone is plugged in.

**Kelley:** Crap, who’s dumb idea was that?

**Emily:** Yours, it’s your phone that’s beeping.

**Kelley:** Oh, I guess I should turn it off then.

**Emily:** Please.

Kelley gets up and reaches over to turn the alarm off.

 

**Emily:** Why are you looking at me like that?

**Kelley:** I’m just admiring your choice of boxers, they make me want either a donut or beer, maybe both.

**Emily:** You’re a goof, O’Hara.

**Kelley:** Says the person who has Homer Simpson boxers on, doh!

**Emily:** Would it make you happy if I take them off?

**Kelley:** Maybe it would.  

Emily throws her pillow at Kelley, which prompts the defender to charge the bed and start tickling her. They continue rolling around on the bed and laughing until Kelley gets ahold of Emily’s arms and holds them down while looking into her eyes.

 

**Kelley:** Why didn’t you ever tell me how you felt?

**Emily:** I was scared of losing you as my friend.

**Kelley:** You do know that I would never let that happen right? I care about you Sonny, I always have; at one point in time I even considered asking you out but you made it seem like you weren’t interested in me other than being friends, so I dropped it. 

**Emily:** And went on to sleep with most of the women in Georgia, New Jersey and Utah plus surrounding States.

**Kelley:** Wow, is that how you really see me, as someone who sleeps anything with two legs and tits?

**Emily:** It’s hard not to see you in that light when you are constantly bragging about it.

**Kelley:** I’m sorry, I can only imagine how hard it’s has been on you having to listen to me talk about my conquests. I promise that it won’t happen anymore.

**Emily:** I’m sure your wife will appreciate that.

Kelley sits up on the bed, her back now to Emily.

 

**Kelley:** We should get dressed the A’s will be here soon.

**Emily:** Yeah

 

Both players get dressed and pack their bags so they are ready when there is a knock at the door. Kelley lets Alex and Allie into the room.

 

**Alex:** Ready to head to the airport?

**Kelley:** Provided we can grab a coffee on the way.

**Emily:** Coffee, yes, please!!

**Allie:** You two are caffeine addicts.

**Kelley:** There are far worse things to be addicted to than coffee.

**Allie:** True.

 

The four soccer players gather their belongings, check out of their hotel and head to the airport for their flights home. Once they are all checked in for their flights, Kelley asks to speak with Alex alone. They walk away from Allie and Emily.                                         

 

**Alex:** What’s on your mind?

**Kelley:** I need your help.

**Alex:** With?

**Kelley:** Looking out for Sonny, when I’m with Dakota.

**Alex:** She’ll be fine KO.

**Kelley:** I hope so.

**Alex:** Did something happen between the two of you this morning? You’ve barely talked to each other since we met you at the hotel.

**Kelley:** I got a reality check and it’s making me start to reassess a few things in my life.  

**Alex:** Such as?

**Kelley:** The relationships in my life and how I’m viewed by others.

**Alex:** Ok, I’m not going to push it, just know I’m here if you need to talk about things.

**Kelley:** Thanks, I guess we should join them until our flights are called.

**Alex:** Yep, it would be weird if we didn’t.

**Kelley:** You’re weird.

**Alex:** You went on a date to a haunted museum and I’m the weird one?

**Kelley:** Don’t even remind me of that, or last night, I’m wound tight from it and need a release.

**Alex:** Cold shower didn’t do the trick huh?

**Kelley:** Not this time no, and I found myself getting turned on this am.

**Alex:** Wait, what?

**Kelley:** Sonny and I were playing around and tickling each other and it felt different. I can’t allow it to feel different I’m married now, it’s too late for us.

**Alex:** I get it, it's hard when you realize you may have feelings for someone and the timing is all wrong.

**Kelley:** I’m putting a pin in this conversation because you are going to fill me in later on who you have or had feelings for.

The two women rejoin their friends and chill until Alex and Allie’s flight is called.

**Kelley:** Sonny, I’m bored, want to take some pics and vids for Instagram?

**Emily:** Let’s do it!

The two goof, around in the airport, drawing attention to their antics and posting the videos to Instagram. They stop when an airport security guard approaches them and requests they quit or be removed from the building. Soon afterwards their flight is finally called and they are on their way back to Georgia.

 

Sitting beside each other on the plane, things start to get back to normal between the two as they laugh with and at each other.

**Kelley:** Sonny, have you ever had sex on a plane?

**Emily:** No, you?

Kelley nods.

**Emily:** Solo?

**Kelley:** Yeah, bitch turned out to be loco, but she was fun in bed.

**Emily:** Always figured the way you looked at each other, you hooked up.

**Kelley:** It’s why we always asked to be roomies. You and Lindsay ever hook up?

**Emily:** We kissed, but that’s it. The girl is straight as a board.

**Kelley:** Even a board bends when it gets wet.

They both laugh.

 

**Emily:** What’s going to happen with you and Dakota?

**Kelley:** I’m going to Montreal in a couple of weeks to see if there is anything between us.

**Emily:** How long are you staying?

**Kelley:** I’m not sure, it all depends on how well we get along.

**Emily:** Guess I’ll need to find a new training partner.

**Kelley:** Yeah, sorry. Maybe Moe will be around. Are we okay Sonny?

**Emily:** Yeah, we are.

**Kelley:** Good.

**Emily:** For what it’s worth, Dakota seemed decent when we met and she has some killer ink.

**Kelley:** That she does, I’m looking forward to getting a better view of it.

**Emily:** Ok, I’m drawing the line there, I don’t want to hear about your sex life with Dakota.

**Kelley:** That’s fair. Okay so topic change, plans for the holidays?

**Emily:** Hanging with the family, you?

**Kelley:** Same. You should come over for Christmas Eve, I’m sure my Mom will make those cookies you love.

**Emily:** Count me in!

 

Landing in Atlanta they both head in separate directions after making plans to get together to train and hang out. Kelley is met at the airport by her sister Erin and they head back to their parent’s house where Kelley will be staying for the next couple of weeks.

 

**Erin:** You still married?

**Kelley:** Yep

**Erin:** Planning on telling the ‘rents?

**Kelley:** That’s a negative.

**Erin:** What’s your plan then?

**Kelley:** Tell them we are dating and I’m going to stay with her in Montreal for a bit.

**Erin:** Okay, when do I get to meet your wife?

**Kelley:** Never! I don’t really know, it really depends on her schedule.

**Erin:** Mom and Dad are going to question your new accessory.

**Kelley:** I will just tell them it’s a new trend that some of the girls on the US team are starting.

**Erin:** I meant your ink. Which you are going to show me when we get home.

**Kelley:** I’m not sure I’ll think of something, or else I’ll wear shirts to cover it for the time being.

 

Arriving at their parent’s house, Kelley brings her bags up to her room and gathers up the dirty clothing to throw a load of washing on, before joining her parents in conversation.

**Karen:** How was Vegas, Kel?

**Kelley:** It was fun, Sonny and I did the flylinq and went to the Hunger Games exhibit, they had a thing where you could shoot arrows at a target like in the movie. My friend Dakota and I also went to the haunted museum and saw some really cool stuff.

**Karen:** Is the blonde in your Instagram pictures Dakota?

**Kelley:** Yes.

**Karen:** I saw some pictures of the two of you kissing, am I to assume you are dating?

**Kelley:** Yes, we are dating, actually I’m going to Montreal in a couple of weeks to stay with her.

**Dan:** Montreal?

**Kelley:** Yes Montreal, Quebec as in Canada. Dakota is the goalie for the Canadian Women’s National Hockey Team and she plays for the team in Montreal called Les Canadiennes. She is also a student at McGill University, studying for her Master’s in Marketing. She’s been to the Olympics twice and played in 5 World Championships and she’s hot as hell!  

**Dan:** Okay, now I need to see pictures of her.

Karen brings up some pictures of her to show Dan.

**Dan:** Nice job Kel!

Father and daughter fist bump.

**Kelley:** Thanks! Before I forget Mom, I invited Sonny over for Christmas Eve and promised her cookies.

**Karen:** No problem. I’m going to get started on supper now, everyone ok with fried chicken?

**Kelley:** Yaaaassss!! I’m going to head upstairs for a bit and grab a nap, call me when supper is ready.

 

Kelley heads up to her room, making sure to close and lock the door behind her. Talking to her parents and Erin about Dakota has worked her back up and now she definitely needs a release. She reaches into her drawer and withdraws her faithful vibrator, setting it down beside her as she lowers her joggers and underwear until there is enough space to allow it to do its’ thing. After she reaches her climax, she puts it back in the drawer, with a reminder to clean it later, pulls her clothes back up and allows herself to nod off for a bit.

 

**Knock, Knock**

**Karen:** Kelley, supper time

**Kelley:** I’ll be right down.

Kelley heads towards the washroom to get cleaned up before heading down to join her family for supper.

**Erin:** Sleep well?

**Kelley:** Uh huh.

**Erin:** I’m sure you did.

 

3 weeks later …..

 

Kelley arrives at the Montréal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport, locates the baggage area and her luggage then awaits her wife’s presence.

**New Message:**

**Dakota:** You look cute. Turn around.

Kelley turns around and approaches the blonde, putting her bags down and hugging her.

**Kelley:** Hey beautiful, how are you?

**Dakota:** It’s been a rough couple of weeks. My younger sister surprised my parents with her engagement at Christmas and right away they were asking me if I was seeing anyone and if I was ever planning on getting married or settling down to have a family like her. Part of me wanted to tell them that I already was, but I knew I couldn’t. It’s just seriously frustrating having to deal with a family where no matter what I do, I can’t compare to her.

**Kelley:** Do you have alcohol at your place?

**Dakota:** Yes.

**Kelley:** Good let’s go back there, have some drinks and we can talk.

**Dakota:** I’m not much of a cook, hope you are okay with pizza for supper.

**Kelley:** Pizza and beer are fine for tonight, but we are going to get some groceries so I can cook for us.

**Dakota:** You cook?

**Kelley:** Yeah, and I’m a pretty decent cook if I do say so myself.

**Dakota:** Can’t wait to try some of your cooking.

 

Dakota pulls into a parking spot outside of an apartment building and turns the car off.

**Dakota:** I should tell you that I live in a one bedroom, so you’ll be sharing my bed or sleeping on the couch.

**Kelley:** I’m fine with that, I expected to be sharing a bed with you.

 

After a few beers and some pizza, the women have gotten closer to each other and both know where it’s going to lead.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

**Kelley:** Who the fuck is knocking on your door at 11:30 at night?

**Dakota:** I don’t know, I’ll go see.

Dakota gets up, walks over to the door and opens it, revealing an attractive brunette.

**Dakota:** I told you we were done, we had fun but I’m not interested in anything more, you need to leave now.

“C’mon baby, I need you, I know you want me.”

**Dakota:** I said leave!

Kelley walks over behind Dakota,

**Kelley:** Is there a problem here Babe?

**Dakota:** No problem, Chantal was just leaving.

“Don’t bother calling me the next time, you need to get laid, I won’t answer.”

**Dakota:** Fine by me, goodbye Chantal.

Dakota closes the door.

**Kelley:** Ex?

**Dakota:** Yeah, I have a few of those.

**Kelley:** Don’t we all, let’s go to bed now Bear.

**Dakota:** Let me just lock up and turn the lights off, I’m right behind you.

 

Dakota follows Kelley into the bedroom and it takes no time whatsoever for the pair to shed the clothing they are wearing

**Kelley:** Fuck, your gorgeous.

**Dakota:** You’re not so bad yourself.

 

Making their way over to the bed the pair are wrapped in each other, hands and mouths eager and wandering. Laying Kelley on her back, Dakota proceeds to take control and Kelley knows she isn’t going to last long under the goaltender’s touch. Her head tilts back, with her mouth opening wide as the blonde expertly works her tongue over Kelley’s lips and folds.

**Kelley:** Oh my god

Dakota feeling and hearing Kelley’s reaction to her movements, increases the pressure, knowing it will send her over the edge. Kelley grabs the blonde’s head and pushes her harder into her core as she feels her climax draw nearer. Dakota sucks on her clit and sends her over the edge in the process. Her legs tighten around the goaltender’s head before releasing as the spasms ripple through her body. Laying back she allows herself to catch her breath before attempting to return the favour, which Dakota declines.

**Kelley:** Talk to me, why won’t you allow me near you?

**Dakota:** I like to be in control.

**Kelley:** I get that, but I’m telling you right now; I’m not going to do anything to hurt you, you need to trust me. I don’t want our relationship to be one-sided, in other words, you need to get used to the idea of being a bottom at some point beautiful. Ok?

**Dakota:** I’ll try, I haven’t let anyone in since her, so it’s going to be a process.

**Kelley:** I’m up for the challenge. Now, let me hold you, it’s time to sleep.    


	10. Chapter 10

**Kelley:** Why are you up so early?

 **Dakota:** Practice at 6:30, then I have classes from 9 – 1. Are you going to be okay by yourself?

 **Kelley:** How much trouble could I possibly get into?  Actually, don’t answer that!

 **Dakota:** There is a grocery store within walking distance, I’ll leave you my card if you want to get us some food, just don’t go overboard, I don’t make the big bucks.

 **Kelley:** Sounds like a plan, anything you don’t eat?

 **Dakota:** I don’t eat fish.

 **Kelley** : Ok, do you think when you get home you could write down your schedule for me so I know where you are?

 **Dakota:** Yeah, sorry I should have thought to do that already. I’ll see you around 2 and then maybe we can head to the gym for a workout if you like.

 **Kelley:** Yes, I need a workout, I’ve been slacking and us living on pizza and poutine, probably hasn’t been the best idea either.

 **Dakota:** I have to go, I’ll see you later, call or message me if you need anything.

 **Kelley:** I will have a good one.

The women kiss and then Dakota makes her way to the door.

 **Dakota:** Bye.

 

After managing to fall back asleep for a couple of hours Kelley gets up and wanders around the empty apartment. She notices the pictures on the wall are mostly those of her hockey teammates and only one of who she presumes is Dakota’s family. I’m so lucky to have a family that supports me, Kelley thinks.

Heading into the kitchen she puts a pod in the machine and presses the button to make a cup of liquid energy, opening the fridge she is a bit frustrated to find out there is no milk for it. I hate drinking black coffee, I’m definitely going to have to go to the grocery store now.

Grabbing the cup, she heads back into the bedroom to get what she needs to shower and dress before heading out to the store.

 

Walking into the store, it’s a whole new world for Kelley as the signage is mostly in French. Hopefully, I don’t have to ask for help in finding anything. Gathering some fruits, veg, protein and an assortment of other necessities such as milk she makes her way to the cash and puts the items on the belt for the cashier.

 

“Avez-vous besoin de sacs aujourd'hui?”

 **Kelley:** Huh?

“Do you need bags?”

 **Kelley:** Yes please, sorry my French is extremely limited.

“It’s fine.”

The cashier scans and bags her purchases

“Your total is $76.70 how will you be paying today?”

“Credit.”

“We have tap, so go ahead when you are ready.”

Kelley looks at the machine and places the card over the top of it, it beeps and says approved. She puts the card back in her purse and collects the receipt and bags from the cashier.

“Bonne journée.”

“Have a good day.”

 **Kelley:** Bun journey to you too.

The cashier laughs at her as she walks out of the store.

 

Kelley makes her way back to the apartment and puts the groceries away before making herself some lunch and sitting down at her laptop.

 

Dakota arrives back at the apartment, earlier than expected and finds Kelley asleep on the couch with a movie playing on the screen.

 **Dakota:** Kel? Kelley?

 **Kelley:** Hey, guess I fell asleep, how was your day?

 **Dakota:** Okay, got to my second class only to find a note on the door that it was cancelled today. I see you got some groceries.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, that was interesting. I learned how to say, have a good day – bun journey!

Dakota can’t help but laugh at the pronunciation

 **Dakota:** We are going to have to work on that. So, what are we having for supper?

 **Kelley:** Chicken and salad.

 **Dakota:** Sounds good, still wanna hit the gym?

 **Kelley:** Yep! I need to change first though.

 **Dakota:** As do I, jeans aren’t really conducive to comfortable workout.

 

Over the next few weeks, the couple falls into a regular routine. Kelley attends most of Dakota’s games home games and travels with the team when they play two-game stand in Boston, hanging out with Sam Mewis while in town. Kelley personifies the perfect girlfriend buying and wearing a Les Canadiennes, red, white and blue jersey with Dakota’s name and number on the back to wear to the games and even some practices.

 

It’s become noticeable the change in Dakota’s personality and temperament with having Kelley in her life, no longer is she yelling or throwing things and she has become more comfortable with the media doing interviews in both French and English.

 

Dakota went ahead and bought Kelley some workbooks on basic French and has been working with the American on expanding her vocabulary in advance of the World Cup being held in France in the evenings.

 

One night after coming home in the early hours of the morning after celebrating a victory with the team, Kelley and Dakota make their way home stumbling a bit because of the alcohol in their systems, entering the apartment they get busy removing each other’s clothing en route to the bedroom. Fueled by the alcohol in their system and the need for release they get heated very quickly, Dakota looks at Kelley in a different way than usual and allows her to seize control of the situation. Kelley realizing what’s going on wastes no time in getting the goaltender on her back underneath her. Joining their mouths, Kelley lets her hands move up on down on the blonde getting her more comfortable with what’s about to happen. Feeling the goalie tense up, Kelley kisses down her jaw and neck before whispering, “Relax beautiful, I’m not going to hurt you.” As if needing to hear those words, Dakota instantly starts responding to her touch and for the first time in a long time allows herself to lose control with a lover. Kelley takes her time worshipping every each of the gorgeous woman under her before making her way downward and pleasuring the goaltender until she hears her name yelled out repeatedly.

 

 **Kelley:** You okay?

 **Dakota:** Yeah, I honestly forgot how good it feels to lose control.

 **Kelley:** I’m ready for more anytime you are.

 **Dakota:** It’s going to be a long night.

 **Kelley:** Sooo very long.

 **Dakota:** I’m game if you are.

 **Kelley:** I’m in, but don’t come crying to me in the morning when you can’t move.

 **Dakota:** Me crying to you? Yeah, that’s not going to happen, it will be you crying to me.

 **Kelley:** That sounds like a challenge to me Bear and you know I don’t walk away from a challenge.

 **Dakota:** Me neither KO, it’s on.

 

The next afternoon when they finally wake up, both are exhausted, sore and sporting more than a few love marks. They decide to call it a draw, as they make their way into the kitchen for their first cup of liquid gold on the day.

 

 **Kelley:** What’s the plan for today?

 **Dakota:** Considering I slept through class, I guess the rest of the day is ours.

 **Kelley:** How about we order in and chill.

 **Dakota:** Sounds like a plan. Last night was fun.

 **Kelley:** I think it was more than fun, you make a cute face when you orgasm you know that.

 **Dakota:** Um, not I didn’t and kinda wish I still didn’t.

 **Kelley:** I’m glad you finally let me in, more than once I might add.

 **Dakota:** Me too. Can we just shower and go back to bed?

 **Kelley:** Showering requires effort, I’m not sure I can manage that at the moment.

 **Dakota:** Come on, I’ll wash your back if you wash mine. We should probably change the sheets as well.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, I think that would be a good plan.

 

After Les Canadiennes defeat the Calgary Inferno in a Sunday afternoon match, they open up the ice surface for friends, family and fans to skate alongside the team members. Dakota has been giving Kelley some skating lessons and she is finally confident enough to lace them up and join her girlfriend on the ice with her teammates. Dakota is pulled away by some younger fans wanting pictures with the goalie, so Kelley continues to skate on alone.

 

 **Hilary:** Hey Kelley

 **Kelley:** Hey, good game today.

 **Hilary:** Thanks. I just want to say thank you for everything you are doing for Bear, she deserves the best and you make her happy.

 **Kelley:** She is pretty cool chick once you get beyond the rough exterior.

 **Hilary:** I’m sure her being drop dead gorgeous with a killer body helps as well.

 **Kelley:** Should I be concerned that you are talking about my girlfriend like that?  

 **Hilary:** No, I would never do anything to undermine your relationship.

 **Kelley:** I take it you’ve never told her how you feel?

 **Hilary:** No. I’ll see you later Kelley.

Hilary skates away as Dakota returns to Kelley’s side.

 

 **Dakota:** What were you and Knight talking about?

 **Kelley:** The game mostly, so do you think I could get a picture with the team’s star goalie?

 **Dakota:** I think so, let me go and get Masch.

Dakota goes to skate away, but Kelley pulls her back laughing.

 **Kelley:** I meant you, you goof!

They take a couple of pictures together and post them on social media for everyone to see.

 

Later at the apartment, they are curled up together watching a movie.

 **Kelley:** Can I ask you something?

 **Dakota:** Yeah.

 **Kelley:** Have you ever had feelings for a teammate?

 **Dakota:** Yes, you?

 **Kelley:** I always thought the feelings I had were friendship ones, but I’m requestioning them.

 **Dakota:** How so?

 **Kelley:** I recently found out a teammate of mine has or had feelings for me. I always had feelings for her but I chalked them up as friend ones.

 **Dakota:** And what do you think now?

 **Kelley:** I think, no I know, I was wrong about them.

 **Dakota:** Are you in love with her?

 **Kelley:** Possibly.

 **Dakota:** Are you in love with me?

 **Kelley:** I care about you a lot, but I think it’s more as a friend than anything, even though the sex between is amazing, I’m not sure if we have enough to last as a couple.

 **Dakota:** I agree, sex with you is beyond amazing, but I don’t think we are meant to be in a long-term relationship.

 **Kelley:** Me neither.

 **Dakota:** So what does this mean for us?

 **Kelley:** I don’t want to lose you as a friend, but I don’t think I want to be married to you either.

 **Dakota:** Yeah, I get that. I think you need to find the girl who has you questioning your feelings and try to make a go of it.

 **Kelley:** What about you?

 **Dakota:** I will be fine, thanks to you, I’m happy again and I think I’m willing to put myself back out there.

 **Kelley:** I think that the right person for you might be closer than you think.

 **Dakota:** How so?

 **Kelley:** A certain American teammate of yours might be interested in a piece of the action.

 **Dakota:** Knight?

 **Kelley:** Don’t say I said anything ok?

Dakota nods.

 

A couple of days later, finds Kelley packing her suitcase to head back to Georgia for a couple of days before heading off to camp in California with the US team.

 

 **Dakota:** So where do we go from here?

 **Kelley:** We still need to file for an annulment, when I get home I’ll contact my lawyer and get the process started.

 **Dakota:** Ok. You know I’m actually glad for what happened in Vegas because if it didn’t I wouldn’t have you as a friend.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, me too.   


	11. Chapter 11

Arriving back in Atlanta, Kelley is met by her sister Erin at the airport.

**Erin:** How’s the wife?

**Kelley:** She’s good, but she isn’t going to be my wife much longer. We decided to go ahead and get the annulment.

**Erin:** Good. I’m still going to get to meet her one of these days right?

**Kelley:** Possibly, once her term and season are done, she is planning on doing some travelling, so she might meet up with me at some point.

**Erin:** Ok, so while you were away you got a registered letter from the State of Nevada, I tried to sign for it but they wouldn’t let me. We are going to head there now to pick it up, you have your driver’s license on you, right?

**Kelley:** Yes, wonder what it’s about, has to be important if it came registered.

They arrive at the post office and Kelley goes in to get the letter, returning to the car with a manila envelope in her hand.

 

**Erin:** Don’t keep me waiting, open the damn thing!

 

Kelley opens the letter, begins reading the contents of the letter and starts laughing.

**Kelley:** No fucking way!

**Erin:** What? Tell me!

**Kelley:** According to this letter, Dakota and I aren’t married, when they reviewed our paperwork Dakota hadn’t signed her legal name only her nickname which invalidated it. If we want to actually be legally married, we need to redo our papers.

**Erin:** So, you’re not married and never have been?

**Kelley:** Nope! I need to call Dakota and let her know.

**Erin:** I guess this, calls for a celebration this evening, huh?

**Kelley:** Drinks are on me!

 

Arriving back at their parent’s house, Erin drops Kelley off with a promise to return in a couple of hours so they can head out for the evening. Kelley is relieved to have the house to herself, so she can call Dakota and let her know the situation without fear of her parents overhearing anything.

 

**RING, RING**

**Dakota:** Hey, how was your flight.

**Kelley:** Was good, so I have some news to share with you. You might want to sit down for this.

**Dakota:** Is everything ok?

**Kelley:** Yep, let’s just say you can take off that gold band you’re wearing without feeling any guilt.

**Dakota:** What? Huh? I’m confused.

**Kelley:** When I got home there was a letter waiting for me from the State of Nevada, apparently you signed Bear on the official marriage application rather than your actual name, thus invalidating it and our marriage – in other words, we aren’t married, nor have we ever been.

**Dakota:** OMG! We aren’t married?

**Kelley:** Nope!

**Dakota:** That’s awesome! Well, maybe not awesome, but you know what I mean.

**Kelley:** I do. Guess, that means I don’t have to contact my lawyer about it now.

**Dakota:** Yeah, so have you messaged or called her yet?

**Kelley:** No, I literally just got in the door and Erin is coming back in a couple of hours so we can go out and celebrate, my stupidity.

**Dakota:** Sounds like fun, just make sure to watch your drinks at all time, so you don’t end up married to a stranger!

**Kelley:** Touché. Take care of yourself ok? Be in touch, I would love to show you some of the sights of my country.

**Dakota:** I will definitely take you up on that. Goodbye, not my wife.

**Kelley:** Bye not my wife anymore.

 

Laying on her bed, processing everything that has happened in the last few hours, Kelley smiles and calls the person, she most wants to talk too

 

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

“Hey, it’s Sonny, I can’t take your call right now, leave a message after the beep and I might get back to you.”

**BEEP**

“Sonny, it’s KO, call me back, it’s important.”

 

**RING, RING**

**Alex:** Hey KO, what’s s’up?

**Kelley:** Have you spoken with Sonny lately? I’ve tried calling and messaging her but had no response.

**Alex:** She had a really difficult time dealing with you being away and with Dakota, she probably just isn’t ready to speak with you about it just yet.

**Kelley:** I need your help to find her, I really need to speak with her.

**Alex:** Sorry, she asked me not to let you know where she is, she will be here for camp in a couple of days, you should be able to see here then.

**Kelley:** I can’t wait a couple of days. I’ll talk to you later.

 

**New Message:**

**Kelley:** Hey, I’m cancelling out our plans for tonight, something more important came up.

**Erin:** Something, or someone?

**Kelley:** Someone, specifically Sonny.

**Erin:** Tell me you’ve finally got your head out of your ass and figured out how the girl feels about you?

**Kelley:** Yes.

**Erin:** About time, what can I do to help?

**Kelley:** I need wheels.

**Erin:** Be there in 20.

**Kelley:** Thanks.

 

Kelley meets Erin at the door,

**Kelley:** Can you drive me to Sonny’s?

**Erin:** Yep, let’s go.

 

A short time later they pull up to Emily’s parent's house, Kelley knocks on the door and Emily’s sister Emma answers.

**Emma:** Hey KO, how are you?

**Kelley:** Good, I’ve been trying to reach your sister, but she hasn’t been responding, is everything okay with her? Is she here?

**Emma:** She is fine, she isn’t here. Her plan was to spend a couple of days in Cali with her girlfriend before camp.

**Kelley:** Girlfriend?

**Emma:** Yeah, she’s been seeing a girl named Lexa. She’s a student at UGA.

**Kelley:** How long?

**Emma:** About a month. I heard you were up in Canada with your girlfriend, how was that?

**Kelley:** Dakota and I aren’t together anymore.

**Emma:** Sorry to hear that.

**Kelley:** It’s okay we parted on good terms. If you talk to your sister can you ask her to call me, please?

**Emma:** Will do, later KO.

 

Kelley walks back to the car where Erin is waiting for her.

**Erin:** So?

**Kelley:** She apparently has a girlfriend and is already in Cali.

**Erin:** Then we are getting you packed, and on a plane, first thing in the morning.

**Kelley:** Let’s go back to the ‘rents and order in while I book my flight and pack.

**Erin:** Where are you going to stay?

**Kelley:** I’ll crash on Alex’s couch until camp starts.

**Erin:** Are you planning on telling her everything?

**Kelley:** Yes, I may need her and Long’s help to get Sonny.

 

**RING, RING**

**Servando:** Hey KO, Alex is in the shower, I’ll have her call you back ok?

**Kelley:** Is it okay if I crash on your couch for the next two days?

**Servando:** Yeah

**Kelley:** Can you let Alex know that I’m catching a flight in the am and need a pickup at the airport, I’ll message her the deets.

**Servando:** Okay, see you tomorrow.

**Kelley:** Thanks, Serv.

 

The next day, Alex meets up with Kelley at the airport and they head to meet up with Allie at a local coffee shop.

 

**Allie:** Okay, so what’s so important that we had to meet up with you before camp?

**Kelley:** Let’s get our drinks and grab a table outside, I have a feeling you are going to react to what I’m about to say and I would prefer not everyone hears.

 

**Alex:** Ok, we're all alone, now spill.

**Kelley:** Promise, this stays between us okay?

**Allie:** We promise.

**Kelley:** Dakota and I were never legally married, there was an issue with the paperwork and also, I think I’m in love with Sonny.

**Allie:** OMG, are you serious??

**Kelley:** Yeah, being with Dakota allowed me to see things from a much different perspective and I realized how much I care about her. I need your help to get her guys, Emma told me she has a girlfriend.

Alex puts her hand out towards Allie. Allie looks and reaching into her purse, pulls out a 20 and places it in her hand.

**Kelley:** Really, you guys bet on me again?

**Alex:** We always have bets going on to do with you Kel

**Kelley:** Maybe next time give me a heads up and split the winnings?

**Allie:** No fun in that. So, what’s the plan to get Sonny?

**Kelley:** I don’t know, that’s where I need your help.

**Alex:** I think you should stick with just being honest with her.

**Allie:** I agree, Sonny has stuck by you all along, she deserves honesty from you.

**Kelley:** Agreed, so now that we’ve figured out my love life, how’s everything with yours?

**Alex:** The boys are out boating at the moment, all is good with them. I'm looking forward to camp now it should be an interesting one.

**Allie:** That's for sure. 


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later, Kelley arrives at US camp alongside Alex and Allie and immediately begins her search for Emily at the hotel.

 **Kelley:** Have any of you guys seen Sonny?

 **Mal:** No

 **Rose:** Not yet

 **Lindsay:** She going to be arriving later, something to do with a flight issue.

 **Kelley:** Oh, thanks Linds. Who’s her roomie for camp?

 **Mal:** Me.

 **Kelley:** Awesome, can you let me know when she arrives? I really need to speak with her about something.

 **Mal:** Sure.

 

 **Ashlyn:** Seriously, KO can you chill, I’m trying to Facetime Ali and you’re distracting me by bouncing off the walls.

 **Kelley:** Sorry Ash, I’ll go for a walk.

 **Ashlyn:** Don’t forget your room key, I’m heading out with Pinoe soon.

 **Kelley:** Ok, got it.

Kelley heads out of the room, down the stairs and into the main lobby, where she sees something that breaks her heart a little. Emily is standing there with her arms around another woman and kissing her. That should be, Kelley thinks, it will be me by the end of this camp. Making her way unnoticed back upstairs she knocks on Alex’s door. Tobin answers it

 

 **Kelley:** Hey Tobs, is Alex here?

 **Tobin:** Yeah, I’m heading over to Press’ room, I’ll see you guys after.

Kelley walks into the room and finds Alex with her earbuds in, typing away on her laptop. She waves her hand in front of her face, hoping not to scare her. Alex acknowledges her and removes the buds.

 

 **Alex:** Give me two minutes to finish this email and then we can talk.

Kelley nods.

 

Alex finishes up what she needs to, closes the laptop and turns her attention to Kelley who has taken a seat on the opposite bed.

 **Alex:** What’s going on? You’re not bouncing off the walls, like normal.

 **Kelley:** Ash kicked me out, I went for a walk ended up in the lobby where I saw Sonny making out with a chick.

 **Alex:** Oh, that sucks. But you know she has a girlfriend, it’s to be expected.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, just never figured she would be so open about it.

 **Alex:** Am I to assume that Sonny is still screening your calls and messages?

 **Kelley:** Yeah. I feel like she hates me, Alex.

 **Alex:** She doesn’t hate you, she’s just trying to separate herself from you, you hurt her and she’s trying to move on.

 **Kelley:** I know I hurt her and I deserve to be iced out but damn it, Alex I miss her, I miss my friend; even if we aren’t meant to be anything more, I need her in my life.

Alex gets up and heads towards the door

 **Alex:** I’m supposed to hang with Allie for a bit, stay here I will be back in a few.

 **Kelley:** Ok.

Alex walks down the hall to Allie and Pinoe’s room and knocks, as she is being let in, she sends a quick message

 

**New Message:**

**Alex:** Hey Sonny, can you come to my room for a few minutes? Room 317.

 **Sonny:** Yep, be there in a few.

 **Alex:** Ok.

 

 **Allie:** Why are you asking Sonny to go to your room, when you are here?

 **Alex:** KO is in there, Sonny is avoiding her and I think they need to talk.

 **Allie:** Does KO know that you are sending Sonny her way?

 **Alex:** Nope, and I really hope it doesn’t blow up in my face.

 **Allie:** Crack the door, maybe we can hear them.

 

Emily makes her way down the hall and knocks on the door, while Alex and Allie fight for position to see the initial reaction.

Kelley gets up from the bed and goes to the door, assuming that Alex has forgotten her room key. She opens the door and finds Emily standing there looking back at her.

 

 **Emily:** Hey

 **Kelley:** Hey yourself

 **Emily:** Alex sent me a message to come and see her, this is her room right?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, she told me to stay here will she went to see Allie.

 **Emily:** In other words, she set us up.

 **Kelley:** Sounds like it, she knows we haven’t been talking lately.

 **Emily:** Yeah

 **Kelley:** Can you come in? I don’t want to have this conversation in the hallway.

Emily nods.

 

 **Allie:** They didn’t yell at each other, that’s a start.

 **Alex:** They aren’t going to yell, more likely cry.

 

 **Emily:** Emma told me you stopped by the house.

 **Kelley:** Yeah, I wanted to see you.

 **Emily:** That’s what she said, she also said you seemed surprised to hear that I have a girlfriend.

 **Kelley:** I was, I am.

 **Emily:** I got tired of waiting for you, it was time to move on.

 **Kelley:** I understand that completely, I only want for you to be happy Sonny, I never intentionally hurt you and I think, no I hope you know that.

 **Emily:** I do, but it’s easier to get over someone if you cut off all contact with them.

 **Kelley:** I miss you, Sonny, I miss my partner in crime.

 **Emily:** I miss you too, but it’s hard for me to separate our friendship from what I wanted all along.

 **Kelley:** Then don’t. I’ve had a lot of time to think of things lately; I want you Sonny and I want us. I never fully understood my feelings for you, until you turned your back on me. Please give me a chance to make things right, I love you, Emily.

 **Emily:** No, don’t say that, when it isn’t true.

 **Kelley:** I wouldn’t say it unless it were true. I love you and I will shout it from the rooftops if that will help you to understand that what I’m saying is true and real.

 **Emily:** You have a wife and I have a girlfriend.

 **Kelley:** I don’t have a wife, I never did and ditch your girlfriend.

 **Emily:** What do you mean, never did?

 **Kelley:** Right before I went to your parent’s house, I received a letter indicating that my marriage to Dakota wasn’t valid due to a paperwork issue. We were never legally married and as soon as I found that out I ran to where I thought you would be to tell you and ask if there was still a chance for us.

 **Emily:** Only to have Emma tell you about Lexa.

 **Kelley:** Yep. Give me chance Em, give us a chance.

 **Emily:** It’s not that easy, I have Lexa now.

 **Kelley:** Let me make it easy for you

Kelley moves across the room and pins her against the wall, before allowing their mouths to join for the first time. Feeling Emily melt into her movement, Kelley removes her hands from the wall and moves them to her hips pulling her in tight. She feels Emily’s hands grab her as well as the kiss continues to deepen. Emily lets out a small moan before they separate and look at each other.

 **Emily:** Wow

 **Kelley:** Yeah same.

 **Emily:** You’re pretty good at that.

 **Kelley:** So, I’ve been told.

 **Emily:** I need some time to think about everything, ok?

 **Kelley:** Ok, I’m here and ready whenever you are.

Emily leaves the room and heads back to her own, while Kelley sits on the edge of the bed absorbing what just happened. The door opens, with Alex and Allie entering.

 

 **Alex:** How did it go?

 **Kelley:** I think good, we talked and kissed.

 **Allie:** You and Sonny kissed?

 **Kelley:** Yeah

 **Allie:** How was it?

 **Alex:** Allie!

 **Allie:** Oh come on it’s not like you don’t want to know.

 **Kelley:** It was, it was, wow.

 **Alex:** Awww, sounds like So’hara is coming to fruition.

 **Allie:** That’s So’hara bitches!

 **Kelley:** You guys are idiots, you know that?

 **Alex:** And you’re cute when your all blushy.

 **Kelley:** Am not!

 **Allie:** You so are! It’s adorable.

 **Kelley:** Get out of my room!

 **Alex:** It’s not yours, it’s mine and Tobs’

 **Kelley:** Right, I’ll see you guys at breakfast.

Kelley walks out of the room, leaving Alex and Allie laughing behind her.

   


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days, of the week-long camp, see Kelley and Emily maintaining some distance from each other off the field, while everything appears normal on the field.

 

While the team sits down for breakfast, Kelley and Emily sit at opposite tables away from each other. Alex and Allie noting the distance between the pair start talking with Kelley.

 

**Alex:** I take it, there hasn’t been any movement on the Emily front.

**Kelley:** No.

**Allie:** You can’t go through the camp like this, the rest of the team is starting to notice that things are off between the two of you.

**Kelley:** I know, but I’m not rushing her.

**Alex:** Dakota must have really tamed your ass, normally you would be all over what you want.

**Kelley:** I resent that, even though it’s a bit true. This is Sonny we are talking about, not a one-night stand, I want more with her and I’m willing to wait as long as it takes.

**Alex:** It’s more than a bit true, and I’m glad you aren’t rushing things with Sonny but you need to be able to interact with each other in the meantime.

**Kelley:** I have faith, that things are going as they are meant to at the moment when the timing is right, we will come together.

**Allie:** I think I want the old KO back this one is a little too chill for my liking.

**Kelley:** Not so much chill as aware, I have a better understanding of the possible ramifications of my actions. I am waiting for Sonny to find her way back to me, I’m not forcing it.

**Allie:** Remind me to search your room for self-help books later.

**Kelley:** You know I don’t read books unless I have too.

**Alex:** You have to read those Archie comic books huh?

**Kelley:** Yes, they’re funny and most of them came from Sonny’s collection.

 

After training the players are just hanging out in their hotel rooms, sleeping and chilling before they are required to engage in some team bonding activities.  

 

**New Message:**

**Mal:** Can you come to Sonny and my room please, Sonny is crying and won’t talk to me. Maybe she will talk to you.

**Kelley:** On my way.

**Mal:** I’ll prop the door.

 

Kelley gets up from her bed, puts some slides on and heads to the room. She opens the door and sees Emily curled on the bed crying.

**Kelley:** Hey

**Emily:** I take it Mal asked you to come to check on me.

**Kelley:** Yeah, what’s going on?

**Emily:** Lexa and I just broke up. I really cared about her, but we didn’t think it could work if she was in Athens at school and I was travelling for soccer.

**Kelley:** I’m sorry Sonny. Is there anything I can do for you?

**Emily:** I don’t think so.

**Kelley:** How about we curl up and throw some Netflix on for a bit, it will help take your mind off of things.

**Emily:** Yeah sounds good.

Emily gets up off the bed and cues up her laptop for Netflix, Kelley and she settle in to watch Bad Neighbour, with both of them falling asleep while it continues to play in the background.

Mal returns to the room with Rose and seeing the two players curled up together sleeping they can’t resist taking a picture of them before leaving the room.

 

**Alex:** Mal, have you seen KO? She isn’t answering her phone and we are supposed to be partners for charades in Broon and Naeher’s room at the moment.

**Mal:** Last I saw, she and Sonny were asleep in my room. I took a pic want to see?

Mal shows Alex a picture of Kelley with her arm around Emily and both of them sound asleep.

**Mal:** So’hara is so cute!

**Alex:** Yes, they are.

**Mal:** I need to grab something from the room if you want to come with me.

**Alex:** Sure, let’s go.

 

Mal lets them into the room where the two players are still sleeping.

**Mal:** Should we wake them up?

**Alex:** I got it you go ahead to where you’re supposed to be.

**Mal:** Ok

Alex smiles at the two players oblivious to the fact they have an audience.

 

**Alex:** Sonny, KO time to get up, your late for game night.

**Kelley:** If we’re already late then it doesn’t matter if we stay like this a bit longer.

**Alex:** I’m as happy as anyone to see you guys together, but how about right now we focus on the team rather than the two of you.

**Emily:** N’ah we’re good, go away Morgan.

**Alex:** Don’t mind me I’m just messaging Ash to load her ice bucket and bring it here.

**Emily:** No ice, I don’t want a wet bed to sleep in.

**Kelley:** You can sleep with me.

**Emily:** Tempting.

**Alex:** OK, I’m leaving suit yourself, but remember what happens if Jill finds out you didn’t participate.

Alex leaves the room.

**Emily:** I guess we should get up

**Kelley:** Yeah, how are you feeling now?

**Emily:** Better, I forgot how well I sleep in your arms.

**Kelley:** You know I’m always here if you need to talk or just need a snuggle buddy.

**Emily:** I know and I know you are wondering how me and Lexa breaking up affects us.

**Kelley:** How about for the rest of the week we put thoughts of us as a couple aside and get back to being friends. After camp, we have a few weeks back in Georgia, how about you let me take you out?

**Emily:** Is that your way of asking me out?

**Kelley:** Yeah, but only if you are ready for it.

**Emily:** That’s fair. We should get to game night now.   

**Kelley:** Yep, let’s go, Sonny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Erin:** Where you headed all fancied up?

**Kelley:** I have a date.

**Erin:** You don’t do dates, so really where are you going?

**Kelley:** I do dates, at least I’m trying to do dates.

**Erin:** So, I ask again, who is she?

**Kelley:** Promise you won’t make a big deal out of it ok?

**Erin:** I promise, now spill

**Kelley:** It’s Sonny.

**Erin:** Wait, Sonny as in Emily Sonnett?

**Kelley:** Yeah

**Erin:** It’s about time, you got your head out of your ass and figured it out.

**Kelley:** What do you mean?

**Erin:** Squirrel, Sonny is awesome, the girl has been in love with you forever. Mom and Dad even asked if there was a chance that the two of you would ever get together.

**Kelley:** To which your response was?

**Erin:** Let’s just say I’m about to collect on a bet I made with them.

**Kelley:** You bet that I would get together with her?

**Erin:** Yeah, you were different when you came back from Montreal. I think you needed to be away from everything to see what you were missing. Turns out I was right.

**Kelley:** And to think everyone else knew what it took me going through a fake marriage and getting a tattoo to figure out.

**Erin:** At least Dad likes your tattoo. Mom just chaulks it as another one of your stupid choices.

**Kelley:** Wow, I guess I really need to work harder to prove myself to her.

**Erin:** No, you don’t need to work harder, just be smarter with your choices.

**Kelley:** I will be, thanks Er, love you.

**Erin:** Love you too squirrel, now go and have fun tonight.

**Kelley:** Quick question, should I stop and pick up flowers or something?

**Erin:** Does Sonny like flowers?

**Kelley:** Never really noticed.

**Erin:** Then you need to start paying more attention.

**Kelley:** Crap, I’m going to be late, thanks for letting me borrow your wheels. I promise I will look after it.

**Erin:** You better, no scratches, dents and or tickets!!

**Kelley:** I’ll do my best.

 

**Knock, knock**

**Emma:** Hey KO, come on in, she’s just finishing getting ready.

Kelley walks inside holding the flowers she got for Emily.

**Kelley:** Does she like flowers? I didn’t know so I stopped and got some, but if she doesn’t like them, I guess you can have them.

**Emma:** It’s cute to see you flustered KO and yes, she likes flowers. I’m just going to go check on her, be right back.

 

**New Message:**

**Kelley:** Need a pep talk, waiting on Sonny for our date and I’m feeling nervous.

**Alex:** Take some deep breaths, you will be fine, it’s Sonny, just be you. Did you get her flowers?

**Kelley:** Yes. I have to go now, she’s coming.

**Alex:** Let me know how it goes.

**Kelley:** I will.

  

Emily enters the room, followed closely by Emma.

**Kelley:** You look really good. I got these for you.

Kelley hands her the flowers.

**Emma:** I’ll take these and put them in some water, you should get going before you are late for your reservation.

Emma takes the flowers from Emily.

**Emily:** Just let me grab my jacket and we can head out.

 

Kelley opens the car door for her once they reach the sidewalk.

**Emily:** Already trying to top huh?

**Kelley:** We both know I’m not trying, I am a top.

**Emily:** Does this feel as weird to you as it does to me?

**Kelley:** Yeah, but weird in a good way. I’ve been looking forward to this evening all week.

**Emily:** Me too.

 

Arriving at the restaurant, and parking the car, Kelley insists on getting the door once again for Emily.

**Emily:** You don’t need to keep doing that, you know.

**Kelley:** I do, but it makes me feel good.

**Emily:** Ok. So why did you pick this place?

**Kelley:** Because their fried chicken is amazing!

**Emily:** Of course. I’m glad we are finally doing this.

**Kelley:** Me too.

 

The two quickly fall into a comfortable rhythm and conversation, exchanging looks and smiles all the while. Once their meal is done, Kelley insists on paying for them.

**Kelley:** I asked you out, this one’s on me. You got the next one.

**Emily:** Oh, so we’re going on a second date are we?

**Kelley:** Definitely.

**Emily:** Ok, then we are going to do one of those Segway tours.

**Kelley:** You’ve seen me on a Segway right? We don’t get along.

**Emily:** I know, which is why I’m going to have my phone filming you the entire time.

**Kelley:** Guess it’s time for me to take you home before you’re late for curfew.

**Emily:** I don’t have a curfew, I’m an adult.

**Kelley:** An adult? Really, that’s what you're going with?

**Emily:** Yep!

**Kelley:** Okay, adult Emily, I do need to get home though I promised I wouldn’t be late getting Erin’s car back to her.

 

Kelley insists on opening the car door for Emily when they arrive back at her house.

**Kelley:** I had a really good time.

**Emily:** Yeah me too.

**Kelley:** I’m going to assume a good night kiss isn’t going to happen right?

**Emily:** I don’t kiss on a first date, but I do hug.

**Kelley:** Okay a hug it is.

The pair embrace each other, neither letting go until they hear a voice yell

“Break it up before I turn the hose on the pair of you!”

Laughing as they separate, they both go on their own way with smiles on their faces.

 

**Emma:** How was your date?

**Emily:** It was good.

**Emma:** Only good?

**Emily:** Beyond good, it felt so right. We are going out again in a couple of days.

**Emma:** It’s nice to see you happy.

**Emily:** Kelley makes me happy, she always has.

**Emma:** I know, I’m glad you two are figuring things out.

**Emily:** I’m heading up, I want to get out of these clothes and I promised I would call Linds and let her know how it went.

**Emma:** Say hi for me.

**Emily:** I will, night sis.

**Emma:** Night.

 

**RING, RING**

**Lindsay:** How’d it go?

**Emily:** It went really well, she even brought me flowers.

**Lindsay:** That’s adorable, so when are you going out again?

**Emily:** A couple of days.

**Lindsay:** I’m happy for you Sonny.

**Emily:** Thanks, night Linds.

**Lindsay:** Night.

 

Kelley walks into her parent’s house smiling and throws the car keys at Erin.

**Kelley:** No scratches, dents and or tickets as promised.

**Erin:** Judging by your smile, everything went well.

**Kelley:** It did. I can’t believe I didn’t know what I had all along.

**Erin:** You have her now, so don’t screw it up!

**Kelley:** Not planning on. Thanks for everything Er.

**Erin:** No worries, that’s what big sisters are for.

 

**New Message**

**Kelley:** You were right, I just needed to be myself. Sonny and I had a great evening and are going out again in a couple of days.

**Alex:** So'hara lives!

 


	15. Chapter 15

A couple of days later, the pair of players are sitting in Emily’s car talking before heading home.

 

**Kelley:** I have to admit driving around on a Segway was actually pretty fun once I finally got the hang of it.

**Emily:** Yeah, it was. I was really hoping for you to hit something or someone though.

**Kelley:** Sorry to foil your big Insta plans. So, what shall we do now?

Kelley looks and smiles at Emily mischievously.

**Emily:** Mind out of the gutter O’Hara, it’s only date number two.

**Kelley:** Are you seriously going to make me wait until our next date before I can kiss you?

**Emily:** Maybe, maybe not, I figure I’ve waited for a couple of years now, so you can wait another couple of days.

**Kelley:** You do realize we’ve already kissed right?

**Emily:** That was an ambush kiss, it doesn’t count.

**Kelley:** You sure about that? It sure felt like it counted to me.

**Emily:** Maybe it counted a little.

**Kelley:** Only a little? Guess I need to step up my game for the next one.

**Emily:** Guess so.

**Kelley:** My Mom wants you to come for supper on Saturday.

**Emily:** Do they know about us?

**Kelley:** Yeah, my parents and Erin had a bet about us and when Erin asked for payment she had to fill them in.

**Emily:** Erin bet we would get together? Are your parents ok with it?

**Kelley:** Yeah, My parents love you Sonny, and from the sounds of it have been waiting for us to get together but didn’t think it would happen once Dakota came into the picture.

**Emily:** Oh, so are we letting others know about us?

**Kelley:** Are you comfortable with the idea of letting our friends and families know? I think most of our teammates already assumed there was something going on between us, so it won’t be a huge surprise to them.

**Emily:** Considering they tag everything with us in it as #So’hara, I think they will definitely be okay with it. I can’t believe we have our own hashtag.

**Kelley:** I’ve never been a fan of the whole hashtag thing when Hope and I were trying to figure out things between us #O’Solo was everywhere and it made it extremely difficult to do anything together in public; not that Hope wanted anything like that, but you know what I mean.

**Emily:** Yeah, even with Linds having a boyfriend we were named #Horett, glad it had died down now.

**Kelley:** We should be fine provided we stay on the down-low, hopefully, we can avoid a #Krashlyn and or #Preath situation.

**Emily:** For sure, as for supper with your family, I’m totally down for it. Your Mom is an awesome cook.

**Kelley:** Would that make it our third date?

**Emily:** I guess it would.

**Kelley:** Yes!

**Emily:** Wow, if you get that excited at the prospect of kissing me, I wonder how long I should make you wait until you get into my pants?

**Kelley:** The way I figure we have about a month together before we go our separate ways, it’s inevitably going to happen before then; just means my toys are going to get a bit more usage than usual.

**Emily:** Toys huh? Now that’s a conversation we should definitely have, I like toys.

**Kelley:** Damn Sonny, why did you have to say that? Now, I’m going to be thinking of everything I want to do with and to you. How do you feel about being tied up?

 

Emily lunges towards Kelley and crashes their lips together. They separate and Kelley kisses Emily’s forehead while holding her.

**Kelley:** That was unexpected, I would have waited you know.

**Emily:** I know, but I was tired of waiting and talking about toys got me reacting. FYI, I don’t mind being tied up, or handcuffed.

**Kelley:** My god Sonny, please tell me you aren’t going to make me wait after saying that.

**Emily:** I want to be with you, I don’t want to wait.

**Kelley:** Stay over on Saturday night, and we can train together on Sunday as we had planned.

**Emily:** Your parents will be right down the hall.

**Kelley:** So we’ll have to be quiet.

**Emily:** Is it weird that I feel like we’re teenagers making plans to sneak around our parents?

**Kelley:** I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was a perfect teenager.

**Emily:** I call bullshit O’Hara, Erin has told me stories about you climbing in and out of windows at all hours and throwing parties when your parents were away.

**Kelley:** Yeah, we had some killer parties until we got new neighbours and they called the cops on us.

**Emily:** I also heard about your ride in the back of a cop car.

**Kelley:** What hasn’t my sister told you?

**Emily:** Guess we will have to find out. What are you thinking about?

**Kelley:** Your abs.

**Emily:** What about my abs?

**Kelley:** How I can’t wait to get better acquainted with them.

**Emily:** We could always just go to a hotel right now.

**Kelley:** Our first time isn’t going to be in a hotel room, where countless numbers of people have got off.

**Emily:** And exactly how many people have got off in your bed?

**Kelley:** I plead the 5th on that, but I’m certain not as many as a hotel room.

**Emily:** You need to get a new bed.

**Kelley:** I have one in Salt Lake, you can help me break it in.

**Emily:** Imma take you up on that offer.

**Kelley:** Good. I don’t know about you, but I need a shower now.

**Emily:** A cold one. Let’s go, I’m supposed to meet Emma soon to hang.

 

Pulling out front of the O’Hara’s house, Emily shuts the car off and looks at Kelley. Kelley returns her look, before focusing on her lips and moving closer to her. Emily moves to close the distance, their lips meet and with a bit of teasing their mouths open and tongues connect drawing a moan from both as the movement increases. Kelley takes an opportunity to suck on Emily’s tongue, causing Emily to let out a loud moan before pulling away quickly.

**Kelley:** You okay?     

Emily nods out of breath.

**Kelley:** You sure? I didn’t do anything to hurt you did I?

**Emily:** No, it just kinda hit me, that this is real, we are real.   

**Kelley:** Yeah, we are, better late than never right?

**Emily:** Urgh, get out of my car O’Hara, I’ll see you on Saturday.

**Kelley:** Bye babe, be good.

**Emily:** Babe?

**Kelley:** It’s better than me calling you Sonny, like everyone else.

**Emily:** Ok, see you on Saturday babe.

Kelley enters the house and walks up the stairs to her room, finding Erin laying on her bed.

**Kelley:** Don’t you have your own place? Why are you on my bed?

**Erin:** I do and because I was curious about how things were going with Sonny.

Kelley moves around her room to gather clothes and what she needs to shower.

**Erin:** Well?

**Kelley:** Things are going really well with us, she’s coming for supper on Sat.

**Erin:** Introducing the girlfriend to the parents, big step sis.

**Kelley:** It’s not as if they don’t already know each other. But I guess this time it will be a bit different.

**Erin:** Dad is probably going to bring out the intentions speech.

**Kelley:** Crap! I forgot about his speech.

**Erin:** Considering you’ve never brought anyone home that you were serious about, could be interesting. You are serious about Sonny right?

**Kelley:** Yeah, get out of my room, I need to grab a shower.

**Erin:** A cold one?

**Kelley:** Goodbye Erin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Knock, knock**

Kelley gets up from her spot on the couch and moves towards the front door.

 

**Kelley:** I got it, should be Sonny.

Kelley opens the door and smiles as Emily is revealed.

**Kelley:** Come with me.

 

Kelley grabs her hand and pulls her upstairs to her room. Shutting the door, she takes Emily’s bag and throws it towards the bed, before pulling her in and kissing her.

**Emily:** Not that I mind being greeted like that, but a simple hey or hi would have been good as well.

**Kelley:** I haven’t seen you in two days, I needed to know if you’re still using the same chapstick.

**Emily:** Uh huh or you’re testing the waters for tonight.

**Kelley:** That too.  

**Emily:** Don’t worry I haven’t changed my mind, in fact, I haven’t stopped thinking about it.

**Kelley:** Me neither. We need to get through supper with the ‘rents first before we can have any fun though. Be forewarned they are going to ask about us and our plans.

**Emily:** Plans?

**Kelley:** Yeah, meaning what’s going to happen with us once we leave for the NWSL season.

**Emily:** That’s an easy answer for me, I want to be able to tell people we are dating and you are my girlfriend. You?

**Kelley:** Same. Will you be my girlfriend?

**Emily:** Only if you’ll be mine.

**Kelley:** Yes, as for the rest, we will figure it out as it comes, we will only be like a 2-hour flight apart and we have technology on our side.

**Emily:** Someone has done some thinking about this.

**Kelley:** I told you, I want you, and I want us; I will do whatever it takes to make us work.

 

They hug and exchange a kiss before deciding they should make their appearance downstairs for supper. Kelley leads Emily into the room holding her hand and pulls out a chair for her.

**Emily:** Again, with this huh?

**Kelley:** Shut up and sit down, babe.

**Karen:** Did you just call her babe?

**Kelley:** Got a problem with that Mom?

**Karen:** No, it’s nice to see the two of you smiling and figuring out something that has been obvious to most of us for years.

**Kelley:** And what exactly is that?

**Dan:** That the two of you belong together.

Kelley looks towards Emily and reaches for her hand.

**Kelley:** As much as it pains me to admit this, you’re right. I wish I had seen it sooner that the person I’ve been looking for has been in front of me all along.

**Emily:** We have each other now, that’s all that matters.

 

They begin passing food around the table and eating.

**Dan:** Emily, normally when one of my daughters bring someone home to meet us, they get the infamous what are your intentions speech from me; based on what I’m seeing I don’t think it’s necessary with you. Look after each other.

**Emily:** Yes sir, thank you, sir.

**Karen:** Can I ask what the current status of your relationship is?

**Kelley:** Sonny, don’t answer that, I feel like there is another bet in place with regards to the answer. So is there?

**Karen:** Yes, I bet your father you already labelled each other as your girlfriend rather than someone you are just dating.

**Kelley:** In that case, you should share your winnings with us.

**Karen:** Pay up Dan. Girlfriend huh?

**Kelley:** Yeah.

**Karen:** About time! We should have your parents over Emily before you two leave town.

**Emily:** I’m sure Mom would like that.

 

Once they finish eating, Kelley and Emily help to clean off the table and do dishes. After everything is done, Kelley mentions that she and Emily are heading upstairs to watch some Netflix.

**Dan:** You two have fun, I’ll turn the TV up.

**Kelley:** Night Dad.

 

Kelley reaches her hand out for Emily’s

**Kelley:** Netflix and chill time.

Emily allows herself to be led once again into Kelley’s room, Kelley shuts and locks the door behind her, before making her way over to the bed and signalling for Emily to sit beside her. Emily walks over and sits down.

**Emily:** What’s going on?

**Kelley:** We have all night, let’s not rush and have fun with it, ok?

**Emily:** Yeah.

 

Kelley gets up and sets things up on the TV in her room, opting to just start playing episodes of The Office in the background. She lays down on the bed and waits for Emily to join her. Emily lays down beside her and Kelley turns on her side to face her.

**Kelley:** Can I kiss you?

**Emily:** You don’t have to ask.

Kelley moves over and climbs on top of her, looking her in the eyes

**Kelley:** I never said where I wanted to kiss you.

**Emily:** Where do you want to kiss me?

**Kelley:** All over, I fully intend to make you mine tonight.

**Emily:** You talk a big game, O’Hara, time for you to show me what you can do.   

**Kelley:** My pleasure, or should I say your pleasure.

Kelley leans down and kisses her on the lips, before climbing off her, walking over to her dresser and returning with a tie in her hands. Placing it down on the bed, she signals for Emily to join her beside the bed. Emily stands up and is pulled in to a gentle kiss. Kelley kisses her forehead and holds her in her arms.

**Kelley:** Let me undress you.

Emily smiles and nods in agreement and Kelley slowly starts to remove her clothes, pausing to kiss different parts of her body in the process. Once Emily is standing naked in front of her, she takes a step back and looks her up and down and licks her lips.

 

**Kelley:** Are you okay with me tying your hands?

**Emily:** Yeah

**Kelley:** Lay down on the bed with your hands above your head.

**Emily:** I want to undress you first, can I?

**Kelley:** Uh huh

Emily proceeds to remove Kelley’s clothing and tosses it on the floor next to hers before moving over the bed and laying down on it with her hands above her head as directed.

Kelley is already breathing hard looking down at Emily laying on the bed below her.

**Kelley:** Fuck

Taking a deep breath, she moves to grab the tie and climbing over Emily she lifts her hands and expertly ties them together.

**Emily:** Why do I have a feeling you’ve done this before?

**Kelley:** Because I have a few times, now stop talking.

 

Kelley kisses her on the lips gently, before moving to deepen it and asserting control over Emily by holding her arms and body down. Withdrawing from the kiss, she begins to kiss along Emily’s jawline line, moving her hair out of the way as she gently sucks and nips on her pulse point, drawing low moans from the woman underneath her.

Taking her time she runs her hands all over her body, looking in her eyes as she licks, sucks and nips on her breasts and nipples before moving down to worship her well-defined ab muscles. She continues to move downward, blowing on the core of her fellow defender before kissing down her legs and then positioning herself between them; she lifts and separates them before attaching her mouth to the saturated lips of her lover. Emily already breathing heavily, lets out a loud moan with the contact and lifts up to meet her, she feels it as Kelley laughs at her movement. Kelley licks and sucks away as Emily struggles to free her hands with the need to touch and guide her. The wetter the area becomes, the harder and more aggressive Kelley’s movements become as she knows with every moan, groan and movement Emily is getting closer to reaching her pinnacle.

**Emily:** Kelley please, I’m so close, omg, omg

As Emily pushes up and tightens her legs around her, Kelley feels her climax ripple through her body. She waits until the trembling settles down before licking her and cleaning her up.

Moving up, she climbs back on top of Emily and joins their mouths in an aggressive and possessive kiss before reaching up and releasing her hands from their position above her head.

**Kelley:** You ok?

**Emily:** Yeah. I’ll be even better once I get to taste you.

**Kelley:** I’m not stopping you, just forewarning you I’m incredibly turned on right now with you under me and it won’t take much to make me come.

With that Emily flips them over so she is now on top, taking a moment to kiss Kelley’s breasts, she takes a position between the older player’s legs and sure enough it doesn’t take long before she hears Kelley let out a loud moan before climaxing on her face and tongue.

 

A short time later, the women are holding and looking at each other basking in the afterglow of their session.

**Kelley:** You ready for round two yet?

**Emily:** So ready, you?

Kelley nods and joins her lips to Emily’s as she runs her fingers through her folds and teases her opening.

**Emily:** Don’t tease, just fuck me already.

Kelley lets out a laugh and she pushes her fingers through the opening in search of the spot. Feeling around, she knows she found it when Emily moans in her mouth. She curls her fingers and strokes away as Emily squirms under her, already sensitive from her first orgasm it doesn’t take her long to reach a second one from Kelley’s movement.

**Emily:** I’m so glad we didn’t wait.

**Kelley:** Is that your way of saying I’m good at this?

**Emily:** Shut up and kiss me beautiful.

 

The night and early morning find the women engaging in several more rounds of pleasuring each other, before finally deciding they should get some sleep.

 

**Knock, knock**

 

**Karen:** Kelley are you still sleeping?

**Kelley:** I was.

**Karen:** It’s 1 o’clock, I thought you and Emily were training this morning.

**Kelley:** Yeah, we kinda slept through it.

**Karen:** I’m sure you did. Why don’t the two of you grab a shower and I’ll make you some lunch.

**Kelley:** Ok, thanks Mom

 

**Emily:** I guess that means it’s time to get up huh?

**Kelley:** Yeah, but she did say grab a shower, care to join me?

**Emily:** Just shower ok? I’m sore from last night or was it this morning?

**Kelley:** Both. Let’s go before she sends my father up.

 

After showering together, the pair eventually manage to get dressed and make their way down into the kitchen area, where Karen is. Karen slides them both a plate with a sandwich and cut veggies on the side along with a glass of water.

**Kelley:** Thanks Mom

**Emily:** Thank you Karen

The pair sit and eat, smiling all the while.

 

**Kelley:** I was thinking, why don’t you come to Salt Lake with me for a couple of days before you head to Portland. Press won’t be coming in until later, so we will have the place to ourselves.

**Emily:** Sounds like a plan, let me know your plans and we can coordinate.

They here a beeping and both reach for their phones.

**Emily:** It’s mine.

 

**New Message:**

**Emma:** Are you still with KO? How was last night??

**Emily:** Yes, and none of your business.

**Emma:** I’m going to take that as meaning it was really good.

**Emily:** And then some. I’ll be home soon.

 

After finishing eating, they head back up to Kelley’s room where Emily gets her stuff together. Kelley wraps her arms around her.

**Kelley:** Are you sure you have to leave?

**Emily:** Yeah, I should get home.

**Kelley:** Okay, I’ll walk you out.

 

Stopping at the front door, they kiss gently on the lips before Emily leaves.

    


	17. Chapter 17

Two days later, Kelley and Emily are subjected to the discussion and comments from their respective family members about their relationship as they enjoy a BBQ supper at the O’Hara’s.

Off to the side, Kelley has her arms wrapped around Emily as they take in their families enjoying the time together.

 

 **Emily:** What do you think our Moms are talking about?

 **Kelley:** They are probably already planning our wedding.

 **Emily:** I really hope not, I don’t know about you but I’m nowhere near ready to get married.

 **Kelley:** Me neither, I think they are just excited at the prospect of it. As far as getting married is concerned I think it’s going to be a while before I’m ready to settle down.

Emily removes Kelley’s arms and turns around to look at her.

 **Emily:** What do you mean before you’re ready to settle down? I need to know if you think this is an open relationship?

 **Kelley:** Babe, calm down, I didn’t mean it like that. This is not an open relationship, I only want and need you, I meant in terms of us getting married and having a family. I still have somethings I want to accomplish before I listen to my bio-clock.

 **Emily:** You want us to have a family?

 **Kelley:** Of course, can you just imagine the shit a couple of O’Hara’s will get into?

 **Emily:** What about a couple of Sonnett’s?

 **Kelley:** I’m not taking your last name.

 **Emily:** I’m not taking yours.

 **Kelley:** Maybe we should just change our last names to So’hara when the time comes.  

 **Emily:** How about we drop this conversation for now and enjoy the time we have together right now.

 **Kelly:** Ok. Em?

 **Emily:** Yeah?

 **Kelley:** I love you.

Their eyes meet before their lips do, separating Emily looks at Kelley.

 **Emily:** I love you too.

 

 **Erin:** Aww, you two are so cute together.

 **Kelley:** We know. What are Mom and Jane talking about? They keep looking at us.

 **Erin:** How they knew that you guys would end up together and how long it’s going to be before one of you decides to put a ring on it.

 **Kelley:** I think we need to have a chat with our parents Em.

 **Emily:** Yeah.

 

 **Kelley:** Ok, everyone gather around please, Emily and I need to talk to you all.

They wait until they have the attention of their family members.

Kelley grabs Emily’s hand.

 **Kelley:** We appreciate how supportive you are of our relationship, but can you all stop the talk about our future and wedding plans; we are only just starting to figure things out for ourselves and we don’t need any pressure put on us. You will be the first to know should anything happen, but for now please respect us and our wishes.

 **Emily:** What Kelley means is that we have been friends for a while but now we are getting to know each other in a different light, let us navigate the boundaries of our relationship without interfering in it; we need to figure things out for ourselves. Ok?

They nod their heads and agree.

 **Kelley:** You do realize that soon we are going to have the same conversation with our teammates.

 **Emily:** Yeah, but the difference is that they will have a better idea of the obstacles we are going to need to overcome to maintain our relationship.

 **Kelley:** True, I think this is the first year I’m not looking forward to the season starting as it means we are going to be separated.

 **Emily:** Why don’t we head to Salt Lake earlier than we had planned, that way we will have an extra few days to spend alone without interference.

 **Kelley:** I like that idea, how about in the morning we change our flights?

 **Emily:** Sounds good to me.

 **Kelley:** C’mon let’s get a couple of drinks and enjoy our evening. You’re staying over tonight right?

 **Emily:** Yes, but this time we are actually getting up and working out in the morning, so don’t drink too much.

 **Kelley:** Yes dear.

Emily smacks her arm before they move towards the cooler and grab a drink each. Kelley raises her drink towards Emily

 **Kelley:** Cheers, to new adventures!

They clank their bottles together before taking a long sip from them.

 

**In Salt Lake a few weeks later …**

 

Emily and Kelley are curled up together on the couch watching a movie.

 **Emily:** I like your place, it’s comfy and you’re a pretty good pillow.

 **Kelley:** Can’t take all the credit, Press is pretty good with colours and coordinating things.

 **Emily:** I never would have guessed based on her wardrobe.

Kelley laughs

 **Kelley:** Don’t knock the wardrobe, the girl’s got some sweet ass shoes!

 **Emily:** I’m assuming that you are planning on telling her about us right?

 **Kelley:** Yeah and you know her and Tobs have no secrets, so it won’t take long before most of our teammates and players in the league are aware.

 **Emily:** So be it, most of them figured we were together already anyway.

 **Kelley:** True. We are going to need to pick up some groceries if we are planning on eating this week.

 **Emily:** When the movie is done, for now, let’s just chill.

 

**The next day**

Kelley and Emily enter the apartment laughing

 **Emily:** I can’t believe we got kicked out of the theatre.

 **Kelley:** Really? You were the one who was moaning so loud that you drew attention to us. I’m just glad it was dark, so people couldn’t really see our faces. I can only imagine the phone conversation with my Mom if she were to find out I was kicked out of a theatre for fingering you.

 **Emily:** She would probably laugh, now my Mom that’s another story.

 **Kelley:** True. Do you ever think we might just be a bad influence on each other?

 **Emily:** Nah, we just know how to have fun that’s all.

 **Kelley:** Speaking of having fun, care to join me in the bedroom?

 

Laying in bed, the woman are talking about a variety of things when the topic of sex comes up.

 **Emily:** How many women have you been with?

 **Kelley:** Are you asking my number?

 **Emily:** Yeah, I know you are a lot more experienced than I am, so I’m curious.

 **Kelley:** I’ve been with a lot, I’m not going to lie; I don’t know my exact number, I went a little sex crazy at Stanford.

 **Emily:** Worst experience?

 **Kelley:** I had sex on top of a picnic table, was picking slivers out of my ass for days and also in a tent which collapsed on us. You?

 **Emily:** I had kinda been seeing this chick for a couple of weeks and we ended up back at her place, in the middle of going at it on the couch, her girlfriend walked in. Needless to say, we didn’t finish and I never heard from her again. Obviously, I didn’t know she had a girlfriend.

 **Kelley:** Cheating partners are the worst!

 **Emily:** Yes, they are. Can we promise to always have an open line of communication and talk if something isn’t working for us?

 **Kelley:** Yes. My turn to ask a question. What haven’t you done, that you would like to try?

 **Emily:** A double ended dildo and

Emily mumbles threesome.

 **Kelley:** What was the second thing? I could have sworn you said threesome, but I want to make sure.

 **Emily:** I said threesome, its something I wanted to try if only once.

 **Kelley:** Woah, okay I didn’t expect that. The dildo part we can definitely look into but I’m not sure about the other, I really don’t like the idea of sharing you with someone else. How about we go shopping tomorrow at that store in the strip mall and see what toys we can find to play with over the next couple of days.

 **Emily:** Ok  

 

Kelley and Emily return the next day from their shopping trip with a big bag of new toys, oils, lotions etc.

 **Kelley:** Let’s get changed and meet the girls for a workout, we can pick up supper and then come home to play.

 **Emily:** Ok, when is Press coming to town?

 **Kelley:** Her and Tobs should be here tomorrow sometime I think.

 **Emily:** Why don’t we skip the workout and go right to the play session?

 **Kelley:** We can’t babe, I promised Broon we would be there.

 **Emily:** Does she know about us?

 **Kelley:** I told her when we were coordinating our training schedules. Don’t worry she is fine with it. Now, really we need to get changed or we are going to be late and you know how Broon is about tardiness.

 **Emily:** Yep, let’s get ready.

 

A few hours later they return with their supper in hand and decide to eat before hitting the shower and bed. Once she is done eating Kelley stands up and lifts her shirt off, throwing it on the floor followed by her shorts leaving her standing there is just a bra and underwear.

Emily walks over to her and their mouths join in a needy kiss, before Emily’s shirt and shorts join Kelley’s on the floor.

 **Kelley:** Come on, we both stink and need a shower.

They head into the bedroom removing the remainder of their clothing prior to heading to the shower, where the foreplay begins. Making their way over to the bed they continue to appreciate each other’s body before both agree it’s time to bring out the double dong.

Kelley starts teasing Emily with it before inserting an end into her saturated opening and playing with her. Emily lays back and appreciates the girth of the toy inside her as Kelley positions herself between her legs and inserts the other end into herself, letting out a moan as she finds the right spot. Slowly they find a rhythm that works for both of them and increase it. Moans and groans run through the apartment rather loudly as the door opens and Christen along with Tobin enter it.

 **Tobin:** Sounds like KO has company, rather loud company at that.

 **Christen:** I forgot to let her know we were coming in a day sooner than expected. You want to get out of here for a bit, so we don’t have to listen to her latest conquest?

 **Tobin:** Yeah.

They put their bags down when Tobin notices a shirt on the floor and picks it up.

 **Tobin:** Chris, this is a Thorn's practice shirt. Who do you think is with her?

 **Christen:** I’m sure we will find out, soon enough; it sounds like they are done.

 

Emily and Kelley lay on the bed breathing hard.

 **Kelley:** Worth the wait?

 **Emily:** Definitely, don’t suppose you though to grab some water for us.

 **Kelley:** No, give me a minute and I’ll grab a couple of bottles from the fridge.

 

Kelley gets up from the bed and walks out of her room with the intention of getting her and Emily water, but is shocked to see Christen and Tobin there.

 **Kelley:** Oh shit, I wasn’t expecting you yet.

 **Christen:** Apparently, think you want to put some clothes on.

 **Kelley:** It’s not like you haven’t seen it before.

 **Tobin:** Yeah, but based on what we just heard I don’t think either of us really wants to picture it.

 **Kelley:** You guys heard that?

Christen and Tobin nod. Tobin picks up the Thorns shirt and hands it to Kelley.

 **Tobin:** Which of my teammates is with you?

 **Kelley:** Hold on, I’ll be right back.

 

Kelley goes back in her room

 **Emily:** Where’s the water?

 **Kelley:** Press and Tobs are here and they heard us, they want to know who I’m with Tobin found your shirt.

 **Emily:** Not exactly the way I planned on telling them, but lets put some clothes on and go talk to them.

Slipping into some clothes, they make their way out to the living room to face their teammates.

 **Tobin:** I knew it!!

 **Christen:** It’s about time! When did this happen?

 

 **Kelley:** We connected after my little Canadian adventure.

 **Christen:** So you’ve been together for a couple of months now and we are only just now finding out.

 **Kelley:** We were trying to keep it on the down low.

 **Tobin:** I’m happy for you guys, but please if you are going to do anything like that again, make sure the door is closed.

 **Kelley:** We will and same goes for you guys! Where are you going Sonny?

 **Emily:** To get the water you were supposed to get for us.

 **Kelley:** Oh right. If you guys are hungry there are some Chipotle leftovers in the fridge. We are going to bed now, see you in the morning.

Kelley grabs Emily’s hand and leads her back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

 **Kelley:** That went well.

 **Emily:** Yeah, night Kel, I love you.

 **Kelley:** Love you too.

 

**New Message:**

**Tobs:** So’hara is finally happening!

 **Alex:** I know KO told me, it’s about time those two got together.

 **Tobs:** Yep! Night Al, Chris is calling me to bed.

 **Alex:** Night Tobs.      


	18. Chapter 18

A few months have now gone by and both Kelley and Emily are invested in not only playing for their respective NWSL teams but also in representing their country. They have taken every opportunity presented to them to spend time together and the depth of their relationship has increased.

Kelley is chilling at home one evening when her phone begins to ring; looking at the name on the call display she smiles before answering it.

 

 **Kelley:** Hey stranger, how are you?

 **Dakota:** I’m good, how are you?

 **Kelley:** Good. So what prompted this call, we haven’t really spoken in a while.

 **Dakota:** I was wondering if the offer to crash at your place for a couple of days was still open?

 **Kelley:** Are you coming to Utah?

 **Dakota:** I’m taking some time for myself and decided to drive through the States. I’m not sure exactly when I will arrive but I would imagine next Thursday. Are you going to be in town then?

 **Kelley:** I should be we have a home game against Orlando on Sunday. As for crashing at my place, it’s fine with me if you are okay with sleeping on the couch; it’s actually pretty comfy.

 **Dakota:** The couch is fine, no chance of sharing your bed huh?

 **Kelley:** No, I’m with Emily. What about you? I thought you were with Knight?

 **Dakota:** Was, we are kinda on again, off again. Mostly a friends with benefits situation.

 **Kelley:** Ah, I get it.

 **Dakota:** You and Emily are good though yeah?

 **Kelley:** Yeah. Portland has a bye week, so she is planning on flying in for a couple of days. We should all hang out; I’m sure you and she will get along now that she knows you aren’t competition.

 **Dakota:** She’s a jealous one eh?

 **Kelley:** Yeah. It’s endearing but also annoying at times. You know how flirtatious I am and sometimes pics end up of me on the internet and when she sees them she flips out on me.

 **Dakota:** That’s too bad, but having had you I know exactly why she would want to keep you all to herself.

 **Kelley:** What’s that supposed to mean?

 **Dakota:** It means you’re a catch O’Hara, one that sometimes I wish I didn’t let slip through my hands.

 **Kelley:** You’re not bad yourself Bear and one of these days you are going to find someone who truly gets you.

 **Dakota:** Thank you. I miss our chats Kel, I’m really glad I called you and I can’t wait to see. Goodnight O’Hara.

 **Kelley:** Night Mason.

 

After speaking with Dakota, Kelley finds herself laying there reflecting back on her time with Dakota.

Christen in the meantime emerges from her bedroom and notices Kelley smiling.

 **Christen:** What’s got you in a good mood KO? Or do I really want to know? I’m assuming if you still have clothes on it wasn’t phone sex with Sonny.

Kelley laughs at her.

 **Kelley:** No, it wasn’t phone sex although now that I think of it, maybe I should call Sonny. You look like you could use a call to Tobs yourself there Pressy.

 **Christen:** You know we don’t do that.

 **Kelley:** Uh huh, I’ve heard noises coming from your room late at night and you can’t tell me otherwise. Anyways, I’m smiling because I just got off the phone with Dakota, she is going to be staying with us for a few days.

 **Christen:** Dakota? As in you former, not wife?

 **Kelley:** Yeah.

 **Christen:** Did you think to discuss it with Sonny before saying yes?

 **Kelley:** I didn’t really have time to and why? She is still a friend and she can sleep on the couch.

 **Christen:** You are so screwed, Emily is going to blow a gasket when she finds out.

 **Kelley:** It’s not as if we are going to have sex Press. We are friends now and she sounded like she could use a friend.

 **Christen:** Okay, it’s your funeral. You need to let Em know though and not surprise her with it.

 **Kelley:** I will, tomorrow. I’m heading to bed, see you on the flip side Press.

 **Christen:** Night.

 

The next day after training Kelley decides to call Emily with the news about Dakota, it leads to their first major argument. After not hearing from Emily for several days, Kelley is surprised when she shows up at the apartment with Tobin. Christen and Tobin sensing the tension in the room decided to make themselves scarce and get out of there quickly.

Kelley and Emily sit on opposite ends of the couch and the silence between them finally gets to Kelley.

 **Kelley:** I didn’t think you were coming.

 **Emily:** I only decided last night.

 **Kelley:** I’m glad you’re here, I missed you.

 **Emily:** I missed you too. I’m sorry Kel, I blew everything out of proportion. You and Dakota are friends, and I need to accept that she will always have a place in your life. I waited so long for you and I still have a hard time believing I finally have you .. I do have you right?

 **Kelley:** Yes, you do.

 **Emily:** I spent the last few days talking things through with Lindsay, I never realized how bad my jealousy had gotten. I promise I am going to try harder Kel, I love you and I want to get to know Dakota better.

 **Kelley:** I love you Em and I think you and Bear will get along really well, once you get past the tough shell, she is a really cool chick.

 **Emily:** When does she arrive?

 **Kelley:** Tomorrow, how about we all grab supper together?

 **Emily:** Ok. Now that is settled, you think we could take things into the bedroom?

 **Kelley:** Oh yeah.

 

While those two head back into Kelley’s room to get reacquainted physically a couple of miles away Christen and Tobin sit in a coffee shop chatting.

 **Christen:** How was Em on the flight here?

 **Tobin:** She was chill, barely spoke to me. Linds told me that she and Sonny talked a lot over the last few days about things.

 **Christen:** Do you think the two of them are going to work through whatever is going on?

 **Tobin:** Yeah, they care too much about each other to let jealousy come between them.

 **Christen:** I hope so, they are really good together; like us.

 **Tobin:** Yeah princess they are. Think we have given them enough time to talk? I need a nap.

 **Christen:** You’re just trying to get me in bed.

 **Tobin:** That too, but mostly I’m tired. Can we go now?

 **Christen:** Yeah, but you are entering the apartment first.

 **Tobin:** Deal, leggo!

Returning to the apartment, Tobin opens the door and is met by quiet. They enter and look around, nothing is out of place or broken.

 **Christen:** That’s a good sign, I wonder where they are?

 **Tobin:** Probably the same place I’m headed the bedroom.

 **Christen:** Should we check on them?

 **Tobin:** No.

Christen grabs Tobin’s arm and gives her puppy dog eyes.

 **Christen:** Please Toby?

Knowing that Christen isn’t going to let it go, Tobin agrees to knock on Kelley’s bedroom door and is met with no response.

 **Christen:** Open it!

 **Tobin:** Nope!

 **Christen:** For me please Toby?

Tobin mumbles before grabbing the doorknob and slowly opening the door.

 **Tobin:** Told you everything would be cool.

Tobin opens the door further to show Christen the pair of players asleep in the bed together. Christen looks and smiles before walking towards her bedroom, looking back at Tobin she raises her eyebrows and asks if she is coming; Tobin quickly and quietly closes the door and follows Christen into her room.

  

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Knock, knock**

Kelley gets up from her place on the couch beside Emily and walks over to the door, opening and revealing Dakota. They hug before Kelley steps back allowing her to enter the apartment. Right away her and Emily lock eyes and Kelley is unsure of how things are going to be between the two. Emily has promised her she will try really hard to accept Dakota.

Dakota puts her bags down and her and Kelley hug. 

 **Dakota:** Nice to see you again Emily.

 **Emily:** Nice to see you too Dakota. So, what are your plans while in town?

Dakota and Kelley make their way over to the couch

 **Kelley:** You thirsty?

Dakota looks her over.

 **Dakota:** Yeah

 **Dakota:** Some water would be awesome right now.

 **Kelley:** Sure, take a load off, Em isn’t going to bite; at least she told me she wouldn’t.

 **Dakota:** I figured I would check out some sights, and watch one of Kelley’s games, after all, I dragged her to several of mine when she was in Montreal.

 **Kelley:** Don’t remind me, that one arena was freezing, seriously it was like that had the ac on.

 **Dakota:** Or you’re just a wimp who didn’t dress warm enough.

 **Kelley:** Says the one who wears how many layers at all times.

 **Dakota:** You never had a problem with helping me remove those layers, O’Hara.

 **Emily:** Ok, enough! I don’t want to hear about your sexcapades.

 **Dakota:** I’m sorry Emily, I need to be respectful of your relationship with Kelley.

 

 **Kelley:** Speaking of relationships, I thought when we last spoke you and Knight were hot and heavy. What happened?

 **Dakota:** If I’m being completely honest about everything, we were never going to work out as a couple. Aside from hockey, we really don’t have a lot in common; she is actually pretty dull when it comes down to it and the conversation was lacking substance.

 **Kelley:** How was the sex?

 **Dakota:** Let’s just say the girl has stamina.

 **Kelley:** So, in other words not that great.

Dakota shakes her head.

 **Kelley:** How is school?

 **Dakota:** One more year left and I’ll have my Master’s, still not sure what I’m going to do with it though.

 **Kelley:** I foresee you in a management capacity. You are smart and know the in and outs of being a player in a top league and for a top team. Plus, I remember how much you would smile behind the bench when your team would win.

 **Dakota:** Thanks Kel, you know I really miss our conversations, you get me; something Hil doesn’t.

 **Kelley:** What about your family?

 **Dakota:** Work in progress, I ended up telling them off at the last gathering; I’m tired of never feeling good enough for them and told them as much before walking out.

 **Kelley:** Good for you, I’m proud of you!

 **Dakota:** I wouldn’t have done it without you in the back of my head spurring me on.

 **Kelley:** Glad I could help.   

 **Dakota:** So, Emily why don’t tell me about yourself over supper, your guys pick the place and supper and drinks are on me.  

 **Kelley:** Done, let’s go!

Kelley gets up and reaches for Emily’s hand.

 **Dakota:** I forgot you never turn down the chance for free food or food in general.

Emily laughs and nods her head in agreement.  

 

The three women head out for supper and with the influx of alcohol and inhibitions lowered, the conversation flows easily. Kelley is slightly taken aback by the flirtation going on between Emily and Dakota, but after a while finds a place for herself to fit in amongst the overall innuendo. As the evening wears on they decide it’s time to head back to the apartment before they get kicked out for being so loud.

 

When they walk in, they find Christen and Tobin making out on the couch.

“Ahem.”

The pair quickly separate and rather awkwardly look away from each other.

 **Kelley:** Sorry to interrupt.

 **Tobin:** No you aren’t.

 **Kelley:** You’re right, I’m really not. I want you guys to meet Dakota my former, not wife as Chris calls her.

They all exchange greetings before collectively deciding to head to bed. Christen and Tobin head off, leaving Emily, Dakota and Kelley alone.

Emily walks over to Dakota and gives her a hug,

 **Emily:** I had fun tonight, I can definitely see the appeal. Good night Dakota.

Emily stops beside Kelley kissing her on the cheek, before heading towards the back room.

 **Kelley:** Seeing you and Em playing nice has kinda got me feeling it.

 **Dakota:** What are you talking about and should I be scared?

 **Kelley:** One word, threesome.

 **Dakota:** What?? No, not happening, that is a relationship breaker and I can’t do that to you and Emily. I like her Kel and I like you and her together.

 **Kelley:** Em and I talked about it before, she wants to experience it and seriously I wouldn’t mind sharing her with you; I know you will treat her right. Plus, I really wouldn’t mind seeing you naked again.

 **Dakota:** I wouldn’t mind having another go-round with you O’Hara, but I think you really need to talk to your girl about it first. And we all need to talk to each other about it before anything can happen for real. I’m not opposed to it, because two chicks are always more fun than one, but their needs to be ground rules in place.

 **Kelley:** Okay, I don’t even know if Em would go for it. I respect what you are saying, and I’ll talk it through with her. Right now I’m gonna have some solo time with her, I’ll see in the morning Bear, enjoy the couch.

 **Dakota:** I’m a light sleeper, keep the noise level down.

 **Kelley:** Bullshit, you can sleep through anything!

 **Dakota:** Night Kel, have fun.  

 **Kelley:** Night.

 

After returning to the bedroom and her and Emily playing a couple of rounds, they are laying in each other's arms listening to their heartbeats.

 **Kelley:** Em, can I ask you something?

 **Emily:** No. I’m not ready for another round just yet.

 **Kelley:** Not what I was going to ask, but good to know. You know before when we talked about things you wanted to try and you mentioned a threesome?

 **Emily:** Yeah, let me guess you are wondering about Dakota and us?

 **Kelley:** Exactly, what do you think about the idea?

 **Emily:** She’s hot, not gonna lie and after getting to know her a bit better tonight, I could totally see how you would fall for her. She isn’t who I thought she was and you told me before that she was the best you had ever been with.

 **Kelley:** I went ahead and asked her about it, she isn’t opposed but she is afraid that it will affect our relationship.

 **Emily:** I have heard that it can, but I think we are secure enough to be able to differentiate between having sex and making love.

 **Kelley:** I think so too otherwise I wouldn’t have brought it up.

 **Emily:** You are concerned that it’s going to send me off on a jealous rage aren’t you?   

 **Kelley:** Yeah, a bit.

 **Emily:** It might or it might not. I’m game to try if you are.

 **Kelley:** Okay, we will talk to her tomorrow about it. I love you Em and I need you to know that this will not change that.

 **Emily:** I love you too Kel.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Ashlyn Harris, Ali Krieger and Alex Morgan from the Orlando Pride arrive at Kelley and Christen’s place to join them for lunch and conversation. Lacking the sitting capacity for the number of bodies currently in the apartment, Kelley and Emily take a spot on the floor along with Tobin and Christen. Dakota sits off to the side feeling completely out of place, surrounded by soccer players. It doesn’t take long for the conversation to become fixated on her and Kelley’s, not marriage; it is now common knowledge around the USWNT what happened. Most of the players are in agreement that if they were to choose the most likely to get married in Vegas from their group of teammates it would have been Kelley, so they aren’t overly surprised by the info.

Ashlyn and Dakota hit it off like fire, talking about their mutual love of ink and life experiences, while Ali chats with Christen and Alex about fashion and the latest must-have accessories. Tobin being the chill person she falls asleep with her head in Christen’s lap while all of this is going on around her. Emily and Kelley realizing this can’t resist pulling off a prank on the Thorn’s player. After securing Christen’s permission to prank her girlfriend, the rest of the women watch on, while Ashlyn seizes the chance to video it as Kelley takes out some whipping cream from the fridge and slowly squirts a big blob of the foam on her hand and then Emily takes over using a Kleenex and waving it over the prone player’s nose. It takes only a minute before Tobin reaches us to scratch her nose and is met with the surprise attack on her face. Sitting up as the other’s laugh, she zeroes in on Kelley and Emily who are completely losing it, gets up and chases them into Kelley’s bedroom, getting the white sticky substance all over them; before heading into the bathroom to clean up.

Kelley and Emily emerge from the bedroom with white in their hair and on their shirts, causing the others to laugh at the sight. Ashlyn still with her phone in hand can’t resist posting the video on her Instagram for everyone to see.

 **Kelley:** That didn’t go exactly as planned.

Emily looks at her laughing and shaking her head.

They both head back into the bedroom to change their clothes and try to contain the damage. Once Tobin exits the bathroom, they get themselves washed up and then return to their friends. In the meantime, Christen and Ali being clean freaks, have already taken care of cleaning up the mess left behind in the wake of the prank.

Soon the Orlando players need to head back to their hotel and meet up with their teammates, so they head out but not before Dakota and Ashlyn exchange their info.

 

Christen and Tobin decide to head out and do some shopping, mostly Christen but Tobin being the good girlfriend agrees to go with her to carry her purchases.

As Kelley, Emily and Dakota are now sitting in the living room without any extra ears, they figure it’s a good time to talk things over; only no one is talking.

 **Kelley:** This is awkward.

Emily and Dakota nod in agreement.

 **Kelley:** Em, we don’t have to do anything if you aren’t comfortable with the idea of it.

 **Emily:** I know. I want to, but I’m not sure if I will be able to when it comes time for it.

 **Dakota:** As Kel said, I’m not going to ask you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. If we start and you want to stop, we stop, it’s as simple as that. I like you Emily and I’m not going to lie to you, I’m still attracted to Kelley but I won’t act on it unless you give me the go-ahead.

Kelley stands up and walks over to the fridge, pulling out three beers and returning with them and an opener. She opens them and passes one each to Dakota and Emily before taking the last one for herself.

 **Kelley:** We are all tense, we need to chill out or else it’s definitely not happening.

 

 **Emily:** When were we thinking of doing it?

 **Kelley:** Sunday, after the game we could all go out to eat, have a few drinks and then see what happens when we come home. You are still planning on leaving sometime on Monday right Bear?

 **Dakota:** Yeah.

 **Emily:** Okay, so I guess Sunday it is.

Emily looks at Kelley who has a smirk on her face.

 **Emily:** What are you thinking Kel?

 **Kelley:** Just that if we were back in Georgia, we would be heading to church with our parents on Sunday and here we are talking about having a threesome on Sunday.

At that point, they all start laughing.

 **Emily:** Our parents better never find out about this.

 **Kelley:** All of my lips are sealed, if only for the moment.

 **Emily:** Kelley!

 **Dakota:** Now that we are back to smiling and laughing how about we make supper. Are Tobin and Christen going to be back soon?

 **Kelley:** I message Press and ask if they are going to be eating with us.

Kelley grabs her phone and sends a message and a few minutes later receives a response that they won’t be back, so go ahead and eat.

 

Saturday morning finds Emily, Tobin and Dakota heading out for an early morning run while Christen and Kelley chill back at their apartment.

 **Kelley:** Pressy, can I ask a favour?

 **Christen:** Depends on if it involves jail time or bail money.

 **Kelley:** Neither. I was wondering if you and Tobs could stay at a hotel tomorrow night. I’ll pay for it, I just may have plans that I don’t want to be interrupted.

 **Christen:** I’m not even going to ask what plans because I really don’t want to know. If you are paying then my and Tobs and staying.

 **Kelley:** Thank you.

 

Skip ahead to Sunday Funday, also known as gameday

 **Kelley:** You look good in my jersey Mason. You would too Em if you could wear it.

 **Emily:** Yeah, well we both know the shitstorm that would cause if I was seen wearing your jersey.

 **Kelley:** Pressy and I need to head out now, but you guys have everything you need and Em you know where to park and sit. I’ll see you both after the game.

Kelley kisses Emily and then decides to test Emily a bit by kissing Dakota on the cheek before leaving with Christen.

 

 **Emily:** Yo Heath, what’s taking you so long, we need to go.

Emily goes to Christen’s room and looking in finds Tobin out cold on the bed.

 **Emily:** Tobin Powell Heath get your ass up right now, or I’m dumping this water bottle on you!

 **Tobin:** 5 more minutes?

 **Emily:** No, in 3, 2, 1

Tobin sits up and Emily laughs at her.

 **Emily:** You might want to brush your hair or put a snapback on Tobs. We’ll meet you at the door.

 

The game finishes with the Royals defeating the visitors from Orlando by a score of 2 – 0. Emily and Dakota wait for Kelley near the player’s entrance and once she emerges, she signs a few autographs for the fans waiting and they head to her car.

 

Arriving at the restaurant Kelley realizes an immediate drawback to the plan, one of them has to be able to drive them home, so they really shouldn’t drink. Assuming that Emily is definitely going to need some liquid to relax her inhibitions, and Dakota doesn’t know the area; Kelley elects to wait until they get home before she downs a drink or two.

They eat their meal and the alcohol has definitely helped Emily, she is talking and attempting to flirt with Dakota, much to Kelley’s entertainment because her lines are brutal. They head back to the quiet apartment and Kelley dishes out a bit more alcohol. Drinking they all look at each other as if unsure how best to proceed.

Finally, Dakota takes the lead by moving closer to Emily and pulling her in for a kiss, at first Emily resists and Dakota moves to separate from her but then Emily pulls her back in and they begin making out in front of a now very turned on Kelley. She finishes her beer and when she hears a moan coming from one of them can no longer contain her need to join them. She moves between them on her knees and starts rubbing their thighs, they separate breathing hard and looking at her through dark eyes.

 **Kelley:** Let’s take this to the bedroom, so we all can play.

Kelley stands up, takes their hands and leads them back into the room, making sure to close the door behind them. Kelley moves in to kiss Emily, while Dakota removes her clothes, then Kelley and Dakota help relieve Emily of her clothes and then Emily helps Kelley lose her clothes. They all take the moment to scope out each other’s body before moving towards the bed. Kelley helps lay Emily down in the middle of it before rejoining their mouths, Dakota takes the spot opposite her and runs her hands up and down Kelley’s body as her and Emily continue their tongue battle. Kelley smiles as she pulls Dakota to her and begins kissing her while teasing Emily’s nipples below her. She separates from Dakota and attaches her mouth a nipple, as Dakota follows her lead and suckles away on the other one. Emily feels fingers rubbing and teasing her, but she doesn’t know which of the two is doing it and at this point, she is beyond caring, she just wants it, no needs it to continue. Kelley kisses Dakota before moving back up to kiss her girlfriend while the latter moves downward and situates herself in a position so as she can access Emily’s core unimpeded. She surprises Emily by quickly and forcefully attaching her mouth to her saturated lips, causing Emily to let out a loud moan in Kelley’s mouth. Dakota continues doing her thing down below and Kelley looks at Emily writhing away under her.

 **Kelley:** You ok?

Emily looks at her and nods before tilting her head and pulling Kelley back to her as her first orgasm takes over her body. Kelley knowing how good Dakota is with her fingers stays with Emily as she knows she is about to feel the effects of a second charge.

Letting Emily come down a bit from her high, Kelley and Dakota start making out but the need for more takes over and Kelley is soon between the goaltenders legs making her moan and when Emily has recovered she rejoins the pair and explores the tattooed Canadian’s body, settling in and suckling away on her nipples and down to her well-defined ab muscles.

With Kelley pretty much reaching her breaking point, Emily helps her out by fingering and rubbing her from behind as she continues to lap away at Dakota’s juices. Once Dakota is finished Emily stakes her claim on her girlfriend’s core setting Kelley off very quick and hard.

The three lay across each other on the bed regaining their breath.

 **Dakota:** Don’t know about you guys but I’m ready for more anytime you are.

Kelley and Emily look at each other and it goes unsaid that they want more. They continue pleasuring each other until the early hours of the morning when they finally pass out from exhaustion.

 

The next day Christen and Tobin return to the apartment after their hotel stay and notice how quiet it is there. Seeing Dakota’s bags and belongings unpacked and knowing the plan was for to leave today, they decide to investigate.

They approach Kelley’s bedroom listening but not hearing anything.

 **Tobin:** It’s your turn to check Chris, I did it last time. Why are you so afraid to open the door anyways?

 **Christen:** Because I caught her with company before and the image is burned in my brain.  

 **Tobin:** You’re a wimp, but I love you.

Tobin proceeds to knock and there is no response. Trying to prove to Christen that everything is ok, she opens the door and her jaw drops at the sight in front of her. Kelley, Emily and Dakota all naked and passed out on the bed together.

 **Tobin:** Chris, don’t come in here.

Tobin exits the room and shuts the door.

 **Christen:** What’s wrong? Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?

Tobin just looks at her, trying to decide if she should tell her or not; before she has the opportunity Christen decides to look for herself.

 **Christen:** OMG!! They. 3. Sex. Sleeping.

 **Tobin:** Yep, let’s get you some water and a place to sit. Probably should start looking for a new roommate as well.

 **Christen:** Not funny Tobs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    


	21. Chapter 21

A couple of hours later after Tobin and Christen have absorbed what they saw, Emily makes her way out of the bedroom to use the bathroom. When she comes out, she is met by the sight of the two players watching her every move.  

 **Christen:** Get KO out here, we need to talk.

Emily does what she needs to before making her way back into the bedroom and waking up both Kelley and Dakota.

 **Emily:** Kel, get dressed; Pressy wants to speak with you.

 **Kelley:** What time is it?

 **Emily:** It’s hitting 3:00.

 **Dakota:** Crap, I should have been already gone. Can I grab a shower here before I head out?

 **Kelley:** Too much to ask for all of us to shower together huh?

Emily and Dakota both look at her.

 **Emily:** Kel, get your ass up and moving. I’m going out to make some coffee.

Emily leaves the room, while both Kelley and Dakota gather up their clothes from last night and put them on. Kelley heads into the bathroom and Dakota out to the living room to grab her bag and await Kelley’s exit from the bathroom. Kelley emerges and Dakota quickly enters behind her.

Emily hands Kelley a cup of coffee and they grab a seat on the couch, with Tobin fist-bumping them both.

 **Tobin:** Didn’t think you had it in you Sonny and with the hottie goalie as well, nice!

 **Christen:** Tobs!

 **Tobin:** Sorry Chris, but that was friggin hot!

Kelley and Emily smile and nod.

 **Christen:** I’m working with the three stooges here for god’s sake! We need to talk about what happened last night in the apartment. I don’t want to know details, I just want assurances that it’s not going to become a regular thing.

 **Kelley:** Pressy relax, it was a one-time-only thing. And how do you know what happened anyway? I sprung for a room for the two of you at a decent hotel.

 **Christen:** Yes and thank you for that because we definitely didn’t need to be here to see or hear you. The apartment was quiet when we got back and Dakota’s stuff was sitting out; I knew she meant to leave this morning, so I thought to check your room and see if you were home. Wasn’t expecting to be met with the sight of three naked women in your bed.

 **Kelley:**  You are welcome. Kelley smiles and Tobin chuckles. 

Emily looks at her coffee, she can’t make eye contact with Christen.

 **Kelley:** I’m sorry Pressy, I promise you it won’t happen again. We just wanted to have a little fun.

 **Emily:** It was more than a little fun Kel.

 

Dakota emerges from the bathroom dressed and carrying her bag.

 **Dakota:** Sorry to interrupt whatever type of intervention is going on here but I should get going.

Kelley and Emily stand up and walk over to her. She hugs Emily and places a quick kiss on her lips, “Last night was fun.” She then hugs Kelley and kisses her as well, “Look after each other; you two are good together.”

Dakota picks up her bag, looks back at the group to say goodbye and makes her way out.

 **Tobin:** So hot!

 **Christen:** Tobs?

 **Tobin:** Yeah?

 **Christen:** You can take her place on the couch tonight.

 **Tobin:** Worth it!

 

Things get back to normal or as close to normal as they can get once Dakota leaves. Emily and Kelley both take showers, separately of course! And then the four players chill and watch some movies. Kelley makes supper for them all and then they call it an early night as Tobin and Emily will be flying back to Portland in the morning, while Kelley and Christen return to training for their next game.

True to her word Christen banishes Tobin to the couch, so the Portland player curls up and wastes no time in falling asleep.

Kelley and Emily get ready for bed and debate if they should change the sheets first. Opting not to they climb into the bed and get comfy.

 **Kelley:** Em, do we need to talk about last night? Are you okay with everything that happened?

 **Emily:** Kel, I’m okay, we’re okay. I had a good time last night, but I do need some time to fully process it. It was the right choice to do it with Dakota, she was respectful and made sure I was comfortable with everything. Just give me time ok?

 **Kelley:** Ok, you can have all the time you need; I’m here when you are ready. I love you Em.

 **Emily:** Love you too Kel, now can we get some sleep.

Kelley moves towards Emily and wraps her arm around her, before moving her hair out of the way and kissing her on the cheek.

 **Kelley:** Night Em.

 **Emily:** Night Kel.

 

Kelley falls asleep quickly, while Emily just lays there listening to her breathing and trying to wrap her head around the events of the past 24 hours. Eventually, she is able to turn her thoughts off and fall asleep.

 

The next morning Tobin and Emily get dropped off at the airport so they catch a flight back to Portland and Kelley and Christen head to their team practice. In the car on the way to practice the quiet is overwhelming.

 **Kelley:** Pressy, I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable in your own home; I promise it won’t happen again.

 **Christen:** It’s okay Kel and I believe you when you say it won’t happen again. Did you at least change your sheets?

 **Kelley:** No, I will when we get home. Things okay with you and Tobs, you seemed kinda off this weekend.

 **Christen:** Yeah, just finding you guys like that made us have a little chat of our own about our relationship.

 **Kelley:** And?

 **Christen:** I think Tobs is growing bored with me and our vanilla sex life.

 **Kelley:** You guys love each other; you need to keep talking. If you think she is growing bored with you then maybe it’s time to change things up a little, add a little something to the bedroom. When was the last time you rocked some lingerie for her? Or gave her a massage? I know you aren’t comfortable talking about toys and that’s fine, but if you are feeling brave and want to go shopping, I’ll go with you. 

 **Christen:** Thanks, Kel.

 **Kelley:** I’m always here for you; you know, that right?

 **Christen:** Yeah I do. How are things with you and Em, post you know? Did you guys talk?

 **Kelley:** I tried to talk to her, but she asked for time to process everything; I’m not going to rush her, she needs to accept it on her terms.

 **Christen:** Do you regret it?

 **Kelley:** I do and I don’t. I don’t regret it, because honestly it was.. enjoyable for lack of a better word but I’m hoping that Em and I and our relationship can survive it.

 **Christen:** You’re doing the right thing giving her time to process it. You need to process it as well. I have faith that the two of you will work through it. Now, you ready to kick some balls around?

 **Kelley:** Yeah, let’s go.  

 

Back in Portland Emily makes arrangements to meet up with Lindsay to talk about what happened and how she is feeling.

 **Lindsay:** What’s going on Sonny, you’ve been distracted since you got back from seeing Kelley.

 **Emily:** Promise you won’t judge or comment until I’m done ok?

 **Lindsay:** Did KO do something to you? Do I need to fly there and kick her ass?

 **Emily:** We had a threesome with her ex, Dakota.

 **Lindsay:** You what?

 **Emily:** You heard me the first time.

 **Lindsay:** Did Kelley force you to do it?

 **Emily:** No, it was my idea actually. We had talked about it a few months ago and well Dakota was there this weekend and it happened.

 **Lindsay:** So, you slept with the hottie goalie as Tobs calls her, willingly?

 **Emily:** Did more than sleep with her and yes.

 **Lindsay:** How was it?

 **Emily:** OMG, Linds I thought Kel was good in bed, but the combination of the two was for lack of a better term mind-blowing!

Lindsay laughs, “That good huh?”

 **Emily:** So good!

 **Lindsay:** You had mind-blowing sex with two attractive women, one of whom you are in love with, what’s going through your head now?

 **Emily:** I feel like I cheated on Kel.

 **Lindsay:** She was right there with you Em.

 **Emily:** I know, I’m just trying to get my head around it; I don’t want it to affect us or our relationship.

 **Lindsay:** You can’t allow it to take over your thoughts about your relationship. You two love each other; Kelley isn’t going anywhere and you two need to talk about it.

 **Emily:** I know, I asked for some space from her and she promised she would let me have all the time and space I needed to process it.

 **Lindsay:** Good, you do realize this is probably affecting her in the same way as it is you. You both need time to process, once you are ready, you can talk and then move forward together.

Emily hugs Lindsay, “Thanks Linds, now can we please change the topic?”

 **Lindsay:** Yeah.  

 


End file.
